Karma  Nghiệp chướng
by NamidaxxxKokoro
Summary: Điều gì sẽ xảy ra khi bạn phải kết hôn với người không mong muốn nhất?  Và điều gì sẽ xảy ra khi bạn vừa yêu vừa hận người đó? A little Humor
1. Mắc lưới

**Author**: NamidaxxxKokoro

**Disclaimer**: Những nhân vật trong fic này không thuộc về tôi. Trừ một số nhân vật khác.

**G****enres**: Romance/Tragedy/Drama

**Pairings**: Okita x Kagura, hints of GinxTae and HijiMitsu

Ngày xửa ngày xưa, từ lâu lắm rồi, ở một châu lục trù phú có tên gọi là Kintama, ấy nhầm, là Gintama. Châu lục này được cai trị bởi hai gia tộc lớn nhất, với những chiến binh mạnh nhất và nguồn tài nguyên giàu có. Tuy nhiên có rất nhiều mâu thuẫn giữa hai gia tộc này về địa bàn và thị trường, nổi tiếng nhất là sự thù địch của hai vị tướng quân hai gia tộc, Gintoki Sakata dưới trướng dòng họ Yato và Hijikata Toshirou dưới trướng dòng họ Okita. Trước khi kể chuyện về…(biết là ai rồi đấy) thì nên quay lại thời gian vài năm để mọi người dễ hình dung hơn.

Địa điểm: Cung điện gia tộc Okita

Thời gian: 10 năm trước câu chuyện chính

Nhân vật:

_Okita Hiroshi: Quốc vương

_Okita Hoshino: Hoàng hậu (Vợ thứ nhất)

_Okita Mikoto: Hoàng phi (Vợ thứ hai)

_Okita Mitsuba: Công chúa, con hoàng hậu

_Okita Sougo: Thái Tử (Hoàng tử trưởng), con hoàng hậu (Tác giả cũng không biết phân biệt Thái tử với Hoàng tử =.=)

_Aizawa Yumeji: Điệp viên hoàng gia, hoạt động dưới lệnh quốc vương

Ánh trăng bàng bạc đổ xuống cảnh vật, cung điện gia tộc Okita trong một đêm trăng thanh gió mát, đứng yên sừng sững và lộng lẫy giữa khung cảnh tuyệt diệu như một bức tranh sơn thủy.

Một bầu không khí im lặng…

_Yumeji, ngươi nói gì ta nghe không thủng, nói lại xem. – Quốc vương ngồi im sau tấm màn che, mặc dù không thấy nhưng cô gái tóc xanh đen mặc một bộ đồ ninja màu tím co rúm cả người, tưởng tượng đến khuôn mặt đỏ gay giận dữ của quốc vương. Cô ấp úng trả lời.

_Thưa, thần…

_NGƯƠI ĂN PHẢI CÁI GÌ MÀ ĐẦU ÓC BÃ ĐẬU THẾ HẢ! Tại sao lại lộ vỏ bọc? Không phải ngươi là điệp viên giỏi nhất sao? Giờ thì sao đây hả. Cái gia tộc chết tiệt đó sẽ mượn cớ này đấy biết chưa?

_Mình…mình à, bình tĩnh lại đi, Yumeji-san đã cố gắng hết sức có thể rồi mà.

Một người phụ nữ xinh đẹp ngồi bên cạnh nhà vua lên tiếng. Đôi mắt màu đỏ ra vẻ khẩn cầu, mái tóc nâu dài xõa xuống bộ kimono màu đỏ, nàng đang cố can người chồng hung bạo của mình.

_Hoshino, ta làm việc này là để tốt cho nàng đấy, cho cả con của nàng nữa, vậy nên đừng bảo vệ con hầu này!

_Hoshino-sama, Hiroshi-sama nói đúng đấy. Phụ nữ chúng ta không nên tham gia vào việc này.

Một người phụ nữ khác xinh đẹp không kém, đôi mắt xanh lá vẻ khôn ngoan, sắc sảo và một chút xảo quyệt. Mái tóc màu xanh biển của bà ta được cài lên gọn gàng với một chiếc kẹp gắn một bông hoa năm cánh màu trắng, mùi hoa ngọc lan thoang thoảng từ mái tóc thêm phần quyến rũ cho bà hoàng này.

_Mikoto….

_Không ổn chút nào, không ổn chút nào hết! Họ sẽ mượn cớ này tấn công chúng ta, và rồi chúng ta sẽ làm gì chứ hả, Yumeji, nói đi.

_Thưa bệ hạ, thần có ý kiến.

_Cái gì hả?

_Ta có thể tấn công một số nhân vật chính trong thành, như thế sẽ làm suy yếu lực lượng của họ. Người thích hợp nhất có vẻ là…

_Không! Không không không! Ta đã chịu đủ rủi ro rồi, nếu như lần này thất bại thì sao hả? Lui ra đi, Yumeji, ta sẽ bàn về việc xử phạt ngươi sau.

_Thưa bệ hạ, nếu thất bại, thần sẵn lòng để tứ mã phanh thây, xin bệ hạ…

Mikoto, nãy giờ im lặng, nay cất giọng thỏ thẻ:

_Bệ hạ cứ nghe thử đi, nếu không vừa ý, cứ cho tứ mã phanh thây cô ta.

Mềm lòng, nhà vua uống một hớp rượu rồi gầm gừ:

_Nói đi, kế gì hả, ai chứ hả?

_Thưa, thần đã điều tra được một nhân vật quan trọng, cô ấy là người yêu của tướng quân bên địch, và là giáo viên riêng cho công chúa và một số cung nữ. Yumeji đưa ra một tấm ảnh.

Trên ảnh là một cô gái xinh đẹp vẻ hiền lành, với đôi mắt nâu mộc mạc và mái tóc nâu rẽ ngôi buộc lên cẩn thận, cô mặc một bộ Kimono màu hồng với những bông hoa màu xanh lá ở trên. Đôi môi cô nở nụ cười tươi tắn, và trên tay cô là một cái đĩa trắng, trên đó có …một đống lù lù màu đen đang bốc khói đen thui.

Những người khác không chú ý đến cô gái này cho lắm, chú ý hơn là cái đống đen thui "vật thể lạ" lù lù trên đĩa mà cô đang cầm.

_Yumeji, cô gái đó là…?

_Shimura Otae, cô ấy là…

_Ta nghe rồi, nhưng ta phải làm gì với cô ta chứ hả?

_Chúng ta nên giết cô ta.

Từ "giết" vang lên thật nhẹ nhàng, không nhấn mạnh, không to tiếng nhưng đủ để làm bầu không khí trở nên ngột ngạt.

_Không, không được. Nguơi đã làm quá đủ rồi, nếu việc do thám mà ngươi còn thất bại nữa thì ta không thể tin tưởng ngươi để đi hạ sát một người nào cả.

_Thưa, thần….

Mikoto nhìn khung cảnh đó, mỉm cười rồi nhẹ nhàng nói vói một giọng nói đầy sức mê hoặc.

_Nếu bệ hạ lo lắng như thế, vậy sao chúng ta không đi cùng để giám sát cô ta?

_Đi cùng?

_Bệ hạ, người không nên làm thế, rất nguy hiểm, hơn nữa Yumeji-san sẽ làm tốt vai trò của mình thôi. – Hoshino hốt hoảng can ngăn chồng mình – chúng ta không cần phải dấn thân mình vào chỗ đó.

Hiroshi ngồi im, khuôn mặt không chút biểu cảm, ông tự hỏi cách gì là tốt nhất, ông tự hỏi rằng mình nên nghe người vợ nào của mình mới phải lẽ.

_Nếu ta phải chọn giữa hai người ta yêu mến._

_Nếu ta phải chọn cho số phận của tất cả_

_Nếu ta không lựa chọn đúng_

_Ta sẽ phải làm gì chứ?_

Một tiếng sét lóe lên ở ngoài….

Trời bắt đầu mưa, cơn mưa rào của mùa hạ

….

_Ta sẽ đi cùng ngươi.

_Bệ…bệ hạ, người. – Hoshino hoảng hốt.

_Hoshino, Mikoto, hãy đi cùng ta nữa đi, ta có thể sẽ bảo vệ được hai người

_Bệ hạ không càn phải làm thế… Làm ơn xin hãy nghe thần thiếp.

_Tiếng mưa vẫn âm vang, nhỏ giọt_

_Tiếng sấm vẫn ì ùng, day dứt_

_Ta sẽ không thay đổi quyết định, và hai người sẽ đi cùng ta.

_K…Không. – Hoshino ôm mặt.

_Muốn ngăn lại nhưng chẳng nói lên lời_

_Muốn khóc nhưng lệ kia đã hết_

_Vậy thiếp và Hoshino có vẻ như không có việc gì ở đây nữa. – Mikoto đứng dậy. – Xin phép cho thiếp về phủ nghỉ ngơi.

_K…Khoan đã. – Hoshino cố níu kéo, nhưng vô ích.

_Hoshino, nàng mệt rồi, cũng nên nghỉ ngơi đi là vừa.

_Bệ…Bệ hạ…

_Yumeji, hãy đưa Mikoto và Hoshino về.

_Vâng, thưa bệ hạ. – Nữ ninja tóc xanh đen cúi mình kính cẩn, rồi hộ tống hai người phụ nữ này ra kiệu để về dinh.

_Không, không thể nào.

Đằng sau một chiếc cột, có một cô bé nhỏ nhắn cột tóc nâu đang run rẩy vì sợ hãi. Hai tay cô ôm lấy đầu, cố gắng tự nhủ rằng mình chưa nghe thấy gì hết. Đôi mắt đỏ của cô lộ rõ vẻ hoảng sợ và lo lắng. Nhưng tất cả những hành động đó không thể phủ định một sự thật.

_Cô đã nghe thấy tất cả…_

_Aneue? Chị làm gì ở đây vậy? Aneue, em đi tìm chị mãi, ưm…

_Suỵt, im lặng nào Sou-chan. – Cô gái nhỏ bất giác quay lại và thấy người em trai của mình, đôi mắt ngac nhiên và tò mò. Cô nhanh chóng bịt miệng em mình lại, không để cho lính gác biết.

_Ưm…ưm…

Nhận thấy lính gác đã không để ý đến tiếng động mà em mình gây ra lúc nãy, cô gái thả tay ra, nhẹ nhàng hỏi:

_Sou-chan, sao em lại ở đây? Lẽ ra em phải đi ngủ đi chứ.

_Em không ngủ được.

_Về đi ngủ ngay đi. Chị sẽ đi cùng em.

_Được rồi – Cậu bé tóc nâu dụi đôi mắt đỏ đang chảy nước sau một cái ngáp của mình.

Mưa vẫn rơi. Màn đêm vẫn mịt mùng. Đôi lúc, một khoảng trời tối đen lại bị rạch đôi bởi một tia chớp vàng đi kèm với tiếng ì ùng đáng sợ.

_Thưa, thần đã làm đúng như những gì người chỉ bảo. – Nữ ninja tóc xanh đen ban nãy cúi mình kính cẩn trước một người phụ nữ vẻ cao quý.

_Ngươi làm tốt lắm, cá đã vào lưới, giờ chỉ cần kéo lên thôi. – Người phụ nữ che mặt mình bằng một cái quạt đen. Đôi mắt xanh lá lộ vẻ xảo quyệt và vui sướng, rồi nói tiếp – Mục đích của chúng ta là để hai người đó tham gia vào vụ ám sát giả này mà.

Mưa và sấm vẫn âm vang bất tận, báo hiệu cho một điềm xấu sắp đến.

* * *

><p>2 chap đầu rất ngớ ngẩn và không hề liên quan đến 2 nhân vật chính nhưng mong bạn vẫn sẽ đọc cho đến hết 2 chap. Chap 3 sẽ là về OkiKagu.<p>

Làm ơn review trước khi đi, bad review cũng được


	2. Biển máu

Địa điểm: Cung điện gia tộc Yato

Thời gian: 10 năm trước câu chuyện chính

Nhân vật:

_Gia tộc Okita:

+Okita Hiroshi: Quốc vương

+Okita Hoshino: Hoàng hậu (Vợ thứ nhất)

+Okita Mikoto: Hoàng phi (Vợ thứ hai)

+Aizawa Yumeji: Điệp viên hoàng gia, hoạt động dưới lệnh quốc vương

_Gia tộc Yato:

+Kagura Yato: Công chúa gia tộc Yato

+Shimura Otae: Bảo mẫu của Kagura.

* * *

><p>Một ngày nắng đẹp trời sau đêm mưa bão đen tối hôm qua. Từng tia nắng chiếu lên những ngọn cây thấm đẫm nước mưa trong xanh. Bầu không khí trong lành, mát mẻ. Đâu đó có tiếng chim vang lên từ khu vườn thượng uyển cao quý của gia tộc Yato.<p>

_Không…Học…Nữa…Đâu – Giọng nói mệt mỏi của một cô gái phát ra từ một căn phòng trong cung điện gia tộc Yato.

_Công chúa à, cô phải học để sau này nối nghiệp vua cha chứ. – Lần này là một giọng khác của một phụ nữ nhẹ nhàng khuyên bảo cô gái kia.

_Anego, em mới 6 tuổi thôi mà, học sau cũng được. Oái!

Cô gái tóc nâu dịu dàng kia cầm quyển sách đập bốp phát vào cái đầu màu cam của cô gái kia.

_6 tuổi cũng phải học, bao nhiêu tuổi cũng phải học hết. Giờ thì đọc đoạn này đi công chúa, và trả lời cho thần xem.

Cô công chúa tóc cam kêu lên não nề, nhưng tiếng kêu đó chấm dứt ngay khi quyển sách giáng xuống đầu cô một phát nữa.

Từ một ngọn cây cao vút ở gần phòng học, nơi có tiếng chim đang kêu bỗng dưng im bặt và lá cây rơi xuống xào xạc, có một tia sáng lóe lên. Trong ngọn cây, một cô gái ninja soi ống nhòm về phía phòng học với vẻ mặt đăm chiêu, mái tóc xanh đen của cô mắc vào mấy cành cây, thi thoảng laioj có dăm chiếc lá rơi xuống xào xạc.

_Mục tiêu đã được xác định – Cô gái lẩm bẩm – Đêm nay sẽ hành động.

Rồi nữ ninja nhẹ nhàng tiếp đất, để lại một ngọn cây lá rụng xào xạc và một mục tiêu, một con mồi cần phải tiêu diệt trong đêm hôm nay.

Màn đêm buông xuống nhanh bất ngờ, ánh trăng khuyết khuất sau một đám mây đen. Gió thổi vi vu vừa hiền hòa nhưng cũng mang một cảm giác ớn lạnh.

_Anego, tha… cho em… đi mà. – Kagura gục xuống bàn học kêu lên mỏi mệt.

_Không được, công chúa chưa học xong bài này. – Otae mỉm cười dịu dàng, bàn tay cầm quyển sách, sẵn sàng đập xuống đầu Kagura bất cứ lúc nào.

_Cho em nghỉ đi mà… Hôm nay hoa quỳnh có thể sẽ nở đấy, đẹp lắm - Đôi mắt xanh da trời của Kagura ánh lên trong sự thích thú khiến Otae mủi lòng. Cô đặt quyển sách xuống, thở dài.

_Được rồi, vậy ta sẽ đi dạo trong vườn thượng uyển một lát vậy.

_Hoan hô – Kagura sung sướng – Anego là số một!

* * *

><p>Vườn thượng uyển gia tộc Yato là một trong những báu vật lớn. Nó bao gồm rất nhiều loại hoa cả ban đêm lẫn ban ngày. Ngay cạnh vườn thượng uyển có một ngọn đồi thoải, đỉnh đồi là nơi yêu thích của Kagura, sở dĩ vì đó là nơi ngắm trăng sao đẹp nhất vương quốc.<p>

_Anego, nhìn nè, hoa quỳnh và hoa dạ lan hương trắng nở rồi.

Kagura chạy vòng quanh những bông hoa quỳnh trắng, vui sướng trong niềm thích thú của một đứa trẻ. Otae cũng mỉm cười, nụ cười của hai người tỏa sáng cùng với hoa quỳnh giữa bầu tời đêm như những ngôi sao sáng.

Đột nhiên, từ lùm cây, một ninja lao ra sau lưng Otae, tay cầm mũi kunai phi thẳng vào đầu cô gái tóc nâu. Cảm giác được nguy hiểm, Otae cúi đầu xuống, rồi quay ra phía sau, nhanh chóng tung một cú đá về tên ninja kia, hắn ngã văng ra xa.

_Anego? Chuyện gì vậy? – Kagura quay lại với vẻ mặt bất an.

_Chạy đi, Kagura. Chạy về cung điện đi, càng nhanh càng tốt – giọng Otae nghiêm lại, Kagura biết đây không phải chuyện đùa, nhưng cô không thể chỉ bỏ mặc Otae mà chạy về như vậy được.

_Làm cái gì vậy, nhanh lên đi! – Otae quay lại lần nữa nhìn bóng dáng Kagura đang chạy nhanh ra khỏi khu vườn thượng uyển.

_Ngươi nên lo cho mình thì tốt hơn – Một giọng nói ồm ồm vang lên, một bóng đen to lớn hiện ra sau lưng Otae khi cô vừa cho một tên ninja đo ván.

RẦM!

Hắn dùng hai cánh tay lực lưỡng của mình bóp cổ Otae rồi đè xuống đất, làm Otae thổ huyết.

Nghe thấy tiếng động to lớn, Kagura quay lại và hốt hoảng kêu lên:

_ANEGO!

Cô công chúa 6 tuổi chạy nhanh hết tốc lực về phía tên khổng lồ, khi hắn ta dùng chân đè lên ngực cô gái tóc nâu và chĩa một cây trường đao về Kagura khiến cô phải dừng bước, dõi theo người mẹ thứ hai của mình bị đè dưới chân gã khổng lồ.

_Có vẻ vụ ám sát này diễn ra khá suôn sẻ đấy nhỉ.

Một người đàn ông to lớn bước ra, mỉm cười.

_Ông…Ông là ai? –Otae run sợ hỏi.

_Ta là … Okita Hiroshi, không nhớ cũng chả sao đâu. – Người đàn ông búng tay, gã khổng lồ kia đè cô xuống mạnh hơn nữa – Vì ngươi sắp tiêu rồi.

_DỪNG TAY LẠI! – Kagura thét lên, nhưung cây trường đao của gã khổng lồ vẫn cản đường cô, cô cúi đầu xuống tuyệt vọng – Làm ơn đi…

_Mình à, thế là đủ rồi – Một người phụ nữ tóc nâu buông dài, đôi mắt đỏ lo sợ nhìn cảnh trước mắt nép sau người đàn ông mỉm cười kia.

_Hoshino-san, cô chả biết gì cả, nếu dừng lại, chẳng phải chúng ta đến đây mà thành công cốc hết sao? – Một người phụ nữ khác nhìn cảnh trước mắt mình với đôi mắt xanh quyến rũ, chiếc quạt che hết nửa mặt giấu đi một đôi môi mỉm cười gian xảo.

_Nh…Nhưung mà…

_Hoshino, đủ rồi. – Người đàn ông hung bạo tên Hiroshi kia búng tay thêm một cái nữa, gã khổng lồ kia tiếp tục đè cô gái tóc nâu tội nghiệp xuống khiến cho cô thổ huyết liên tục.

_KHÔNG! DỪNG LẠI! LÀM ƠN!

_Quá muộn để dừng lại rồi, nhóc.

* * *

><p><em>Tại sao?<em>

_Tôi chưa bao giờ muốn như thế này_

_Giá như…_

_Tôi mạnh hơn nữa…_

_Trống rỗng..._

_Và tối đen_

_Như nội tâm của chính tôi._

_Ngươi muốn mạnh hơn không?_

Một cô gái xinh đẹp, mái tóc cam pha lẫn những sợi đỏ như máu, mặc kimono màu đỏ với những bông hoa màu cam.

_Ai thế?_

Ngươi có muốn sức mạnh không? Dù ngươi có biến thành ác quỷ?

_Tôi có nên tin vào cô gái này không?_

Hãy tin ta.

…

Nếu ngươi có thể cho ta sức mạnh, ta sẵn sàng đánh đổi cả lương tâm của mình

_Một thế giới tối đen và trống rỗng, nơi chỉ có tôi và cô gái ấy tồn tại._

_Ta tin ngươi_

_Vậy nên, hãy cho ta sức mạnh!_

_Fu fu, cảm ơn nhé nhóc. Và an tâm, ta sẽ không làm ngươi thất vọng.

* * *

><p>Cô công chúa tóc cam bỗng dừng việc la hét lại, cúi đầu xuống, đôi vai khẽ rung động, nhưng không phải khóc, mà là cười.<p>

RẮC!

Cây trường đao của gã kia vỡ vụn dưới bàn tay của cô công chúa sáu tuổi.

Gã khổng lồ run tay một lúc, như ngạc nhiên vì cú tấn công chớp nhoáng và bất ngờ của công chúa tộc Yato lúc nãy. Gã định rút ra một vũ khí mới để đối phó với cô gái tóc cam nhưng chưa kịp thì Kagura đã hiện ra đằng sau gã, tung một cú đá vào sườn gã khổng lồ, làm gã văng ra xa. Otae từ từ ngồi dậy, vẫn tiếp tục thổ huyết, cô mệt mỏi quay ra chỗ gã khổng lồ vừa bị đá ra.

_Kagura…-chan?

Rồi cô ngất đi vì quá đau đớn

Kagura giật lấy cây trường đao lúc này gã khổng lồ định rút ra cắt từng đường sắc ngọt lên thân hình của gã. Gã thét lên trong đau đớn rồi im bặt khi Kagura cắm cây trường đao xuống đầu hắn, máu bắn tung tóe ra khắp nơi, vấy bẩn lên người Kagura. Cô nhìn đôi bàn tay vấy máu của mình, liếm cho bằng sạch máu, rồi cười lớn trong điên dại. Rồi cô quay lại lườm vị vua gia tộc Okita.

Người đàn ông lúc nãy cao ngạo là thế nay sợ hãi và run rấy ra lệnh cho nữ ninja tóc xanh đen đứng bên cạnh.

_Yu...Yumeji, chúng ta cần phải đi.

Nữ ninja không nói không rằng, cô đá ông ta xuống đất cùng với người phụ nữ tóc nâu bên cạnh

_Xin lỗi bệ hạ, nhưng thần sẽ không nhận lệnh của bệ hạ nữa.

_C…Cái gì, Yumeji, ngươi.

_Đứng vậy đấy thưa bệ hạ, Yumeji giờ chỉ nghe lệnh ta thôi. – Người phụ nữ tóc xanh hạ quạt xuống, mỉm cười.

_Mi… Mikoto, nàng ư? – Hiroshi không nói được lời gì, trân trân nhìn hai người phụ nữ đã phản bội mình.

_Nhìn kìa – Mikoto nhìn Kagura đang lao nhanh tới chỗ mình – Con quỷ đã tới rồi, có lẽ ta không nên ở lại đây nữa.

_Khoan đã, Mikoto – Hiroshi vẫn chưa đứng dậy được kêu lên. – Tại sao cô làm thế này?

_Hai người là hai vết nhơ mà tôi muốn xóa – Mikoto mỉm cười – Vậy thôi.

_C…Cái gì?

Mikoto và Yumeji nhanh chóng ra khỏi vườn thượng uyển. Kagura bước đến nhẹ nhàng, đi qua Otae, mỉm cười man rợ.

_Không…Không – Hoshino run rẩy trong sợ hãi.

Kagura thở gấp vì phấn khích, mỉm cười.

_Đến giờ hành đạo rồi.

_KHÔNGGG!

Cầm cây trường đao trong tay, Kagura giết họ tương tự như những gì đã làm với gã khổng lồ. Máu bắn tung tóe khắp nơi, những cây hoa quỳnh trắng lấm lem màu đỏ, vườn thượng uyển biến thành một biển máu với một giọng cười man rợ âm vang bất tận.

_Cha mẹ tôi…làm sao cơ? – Cô công chúa tóc nâu run rẩy.

_Thưa, họ đã chết cả rồi.

_K…Không. – Mitsuba khuỵu đầu gối xuống, ôm đầu run rẩy, như muốn đánh thức mình ra khỏi một cơn ác mộng.

_Đừng yếu đuối như thế, Mitsuba. – Cô sẽ là nữ hoàng kế tiếp theo di chúc của Hiroshi – Bà ta mỉm cười, lẽ ra cô phải thấy vui chứ.

_Mikoto, bà… - Mitsuba lau nước mắt rồi hét lên giận dữ - Bà chính là người giết họ đúng không? Bà cũng đi cùng họ, vậy sao chỉ có mỗi mình bà trở về, là bà đúng không đồ khát máu!

_Mitsuba hime-sama xin hãy nén giận.

_Không có đủ bằng chứng thì đừng buộc tội người ta vô cớ như vậy, nhóc.

Mitsuba đông cứng một lát rồi tiếp tục khóc.

_Ta đi đây. Thật tốn thời gian với ngươi.

Khuất sau một tấm rèm, có một cậu bé tóc nâu ngắn run rẩy:

_Cha mẹ…chết?

* * *

><p><em>Mitsuba sau đó lên ngôi nữ hoàng, nhưng chỉ là trị ngôi trên danh nghĩa, mọi việc đều do Mikoto cai quản. Mitsuba như con rối giật dây trong tay Mikoto. Dưới sự cai trị của bà ta, nhan dân đã chịu nhiều đau đớn. Lúc đó, có một người thanh niên trẻ tuổi tên Hijikata dưới ngọn cờ phò vua đã dẹp bạo loạn. Mitsuba tiếp tục làm nữ hoàng, cô phong cho thanh niên kia làm tướng quân, Mikoto do e sợ sự nổi loạn của nhân dân đã cùng con trai của mình là Kazuki trốn khỏi đất nước. Mitsuba là một nữ hoàng đức độ và được lòng dân chúng. Gia tộc Okita dưới sự cai trị của cô đã hưng thịnh như trước thời bạo loạn. Nhưng mối hiềm khích với gia tộc Yato vẫn chưa được xóa bỏ, điều này rất có thể dẫn đến một cuộc chiến tranh giữa hai gia tộc. Vì vậy, Umibouzu và Mitsuba đã giải quyết việc này bằng hôn nhân.<em>

_Bây giờ câu chuyện của chúng ta mới bắt đầu._


	3. Cuộc gặp gỡ định mệnh

Chân thành cám ơn review của Rinho và Cos Flamel. Với một fanfic đầu tay và trình độ văn siêu lùn như tớ thì 2 review là hơi ngạc nhiên rùi OwO

* * *

><p>…10 năm sau…<p>

Địa điểm: Cung điện gia tộc Yato

Thời gian: Hiện tại (Câu truyện chính)

Nhân vật:

_Gia tộc Yato:

+Kagura Yato: Công chúa gia tộc Yato

+ Umibouzu Yato: Quốc vương gia tộc Yato

Từ xa, người ta có thể trông thấy cung điện Yato sừng sững giữa một thung lũng rộng với mái đỏ cao chót vót, và từ cái cung điện đó, ta có thể nghe thấy tiếng hét thất thanh của một cô gái:

_CÁI GÌ? KẾT HÔN Á?

Vị vua gia tộc Yato cố gắng giữ thể diện của một vị vua trước cô con gái đầu đỏ đằng đằng sát khí sau khi nghe tin kết hôn động trời kia, mồm lẩm bẩm: "Chậc, nó giống mẹ nó như lột. Từ ngoại hình đến tính cách như sư tử kia".

_Con nghe rõ rồi đấy, Kagura. Cha đã đồng ý với nữ vương Mitsuba bên gia tộc Okita sắp xếp một cuộc hôn nhân giữa con và hoàng tử bên gia tộc đó.

_Nhưng Papi! Con không thể cưới một tên mà con không quen biết được. Chí ít thì hãy để con xem mặt hắn thế nào chứ!

_Xin lỗi Kagura nhưng đây là… quyết định cuối cùng. Còn về vấn đề xem mặt thì không, bên họ từ chối cho cô dâu chú rể gặp nhau trước lễ cưới, đó là phong tục của họ.

_PHONG TỤC CÁI CỦA KHỈ! CON KHÔNG QUAN TÂM! CON SẼ KHÔNG BAO GIỜ CHẤP NHẬN CÁI ĐÁM CƯỚI NGU NGỐC NÀY!

Kagura dậm chân thình thịch lên cái sàn nhà đáng thương, khiến căn phòng rung chuyển rầm rầm. Rồi cô vùng vằng bỏ đi. Vừa đi vừa dậm chân suốt hành lang vừa kêu ca than vãn về cuộc hôn nhân. Kagura nắm tay răng rắc, mọi người trên hành lang thấy thế đều tránh xa để không bị làm bao cát để cô công chúa nhỏ nhắn nhưng khỏe hơn voi và dữ hơn hổ của họ cho nếm vị gót giầy như cái sàn nhà đáng thương kia.

Trong phòng, Umibouzu điềm nhiên uống trà, mấy cô cung nữ đứng ngoài cửa lo sợ hỏi vị vua đang bình thản quá mức cần thiết của họ:

_Đ…Điện hạ… Thứ lỗi cho kẻ hèn này nhưng ngài sẽ không làm gì với Kagura-hime sao?

_Ôi dào, cứ để kệ nó, Kagura không phải đứa giận dai đâu… - Nhấp một ngụm trà, Umibouzu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, ngắm nhìn cô con gái của mình đang chọi đá vào nước một cách bực tức ở ngoài vườn thượng uyển, rồi ông tiếp lời – Giống như mẹ của nó vậy…

Mấy cô cung nữ im lặng, xin cáo lui, họ biết rằng không nên ở đây làm phiền quốc vương của họ, nhất là khi ông đang hồi tưởng về Kaoru – người vợ hằng yêu thương của ông…

* * *

><p>_Sou-chan, vào đây đi, chị muốn nói với em chuyện này….<p>

Cô gái tóc nâu xinh đẹp với đôi mắt đỏ bắt mắt nhưng hiền dịu, ăn vận một bộ kimono cổ truyền dành cho các bậc vua chúa, đưa ánh nhìn hiền lành của cô với người con trai đối diện – một chàng trai khỏe khoắn, với tóc nâu và đôi mắt đỏ như chị, nhưng ánh lên nét hung dữ, đôi mắt của một sát thủ.

_...Chị có chuyện gì muốn nói ạ? – Chàng trai hỏi với vẻ e dè.

_Sou-chan, em biết rằng gia tộc chúng ta luôn có hiềm khích với gia tộc Yato phải không?

_Vậy thì sao ạ? A! Có phải chị đang định đánh quách cái gia tộc phiền phức ấy cho rồi không? Tốt quá!

Cô gái mỉm cười nhẹ, dường như đã quá quen với những chuyện như thế này, rồi nói tiếp:

_Không, chúng ta sẽ không đánh họ, và họ cũng sẽ không đánh chúng ta. Cả hai gia tộc đều đã đồng ý rằng sẽ có một cuộc hôn nhân giữa hai nước để thắt chặt tình hữu nghị và tránh chiến tranh.

_Hôn nhân? Vậy, tại sao chị lại gọi em? Không lẽ…? – Chàng trai xám mặt hỏi.

Cô gái mỉm cười nhẹ, nói ra một câu nói sắp làm rung chuyển cung điện gia tộc Okita:

_Đúng vậy Sou-chan. Em sẽ cưới công chúa bên gia tộc Yato và theo như phong tục của chúng ta thì, em biết đấy, với những cuộc hôn nhân sắp đặt, cô dâu và chú rể không được gặp nhau trước ngày cưới.

Mặt chàng trai đổi màu, từ màu xám xịt thành xám hơn, trên đầu mây đen kéo đến ùn ùn giận dữ (Troll tí =w=).

_N…Nhưng mà chị ơi! Chị biết là em không thích mấy việc này, nhỡ con bé đó là một con khỉ đột thì sao?

_Không đâu, cô bé rất xinh đẹp. Sou-chan, em đừng lo, chị chắc rằng em sẽ hạnh phúc bên cô gái ấy.

_Xin lỗi chị em xin cáo lui. – Okita cúi đầu rồi vùng vằng bước ra ngoài.

Khi căn phòng chỉ còn một mình Mitsuba, Hijikata – vị tướng quân trẻ mới bước vào và hỏi:

_Này, nó sẽ ổn chứ? Cái thằng nhãi đó.

Mitsuba giữ nguyên nụ cười: "Sao lại không ổn chứ"

RẦM!

CHOANG!

Dưới nhà vang lên tiếng đập phá, và tiếng nhốn nháo của người hầu.

_Okita-sama! Xin ngài bớt giận!

Nhưng những tiếng kêu la đó chẳng thể ngừng được cơn giận dữ của Okita Sougo – Hoàng tử và là một tên S chính hiệu

_Mặc dù em không nghĩ là nó lại giận tới mức này.

_Xì! Thằng nhóc đó… - Hijikata rít một hơi khói thuốc dài, phả ra, ngám nhìn cảnh nhốn nháo ở phía dưới.

* * *

><p>Đêm về, ánh trăng khuyết màu bàng bạc rải ánh sáng tinh khôi của nó lên từng ngọn cây, góc phố. Nhà nhà sáng đèn, chuẩn bị cho bữa cơm tối… Nhưng có hai người thì không muốn ngồi yên như vậy.<p>

_Việc quái gì phải làm theo cái phong tục của nợ đó chứ? Ta sẽ sang hẳn bên cái nước đó gặp tên hoàng tử đầu đất muốn cưới là cưới đó và nói hẳn với hắn là cho dù dòng giống Yato có tuyệt diệt hay chiến tranh xảy ra đi chăng nữa thì ta nhất định sẽ không cưới một tên như hắn!

_Xinh đẹp ư? Xinh đẹp ta còn không có hứng thú nữa là. Không cần biết đứa con gái đó xinh đẹp, đảm đang hay thông minh đến bao nhiêu, không cần biết cái gia tộc này có sụp đổ hay không, ta nhất định sẽ sang bên cái nước đó cho cô ta một trận!

* * *

><p>Đêm tối, mọi người đều quay quần trong ngôi nhà của mình hoặc lang thang ở một quán nhậu, trừ hai con người đó, họ cải trang, sao cho khác với thân phận thực của họ, và họ bắt đầu đi tìm người kia.<p>

((Xin phép cho mình được bỏ qua cuộc hành trình của 2 người nhé))

Okita dừng chân ở một quán rượu ở một ngôi làng nhỏ, thở dài vì biết rằng còn lâu nữa mới đến chỗ kinh thành Yato. Và trong sự ồn ào vốn có của quán rượu, một tiếng động còn ồn ào hơn vang lên:

_CÁI GÌ HẢ? BA LÀNG BẢY NÚI NỮA MỚI ĐẾN?

Một cô gái tóc cam sáng màu hét lên ở một góc, tay nắm lấy cổ áo của một bợm rượu bét nhè, khuôn mặt đỏ gay vì giận, rồi lườm hắn gằn giọng: " Đừng có mà đùa với ta."

Gã bợm nhậu rối rít van xin: "Thật mà, tôi không đùa, ba làng, à không, năm làng bảy núi nữa mới đến."

Lẽ ra gã không nên thêm vào chữ "…à không…"….

Bởi vì câu nói đó, như là đổ thêm dầu vào ngọn lửa sôi hùng hục trong lòng Kagura, cô lẳng gã bay ra ngoài cửa sổ rồi hét lên : "Ở NGOÀI ĐÓ MÃI MÃI ĐI ĐỒ VÔ DỤNG!"

Okita đã chứng kiến tất cả, và dù anh có là một S và chuyện này đối với anh thật thú vị đi nữa thì cô gái đó cũng không nên làm như vậy. Uống một côc rượu nữa, Okita bước đến chỗ góc rượ và nắm lấy vai Kagura

_Ê, cho dù hắn có vô dụng đi nữa thì cô cũng không nên làm như vậy chứ.

_Ngay từ khoảnh khắc ấy…_

_Khi đôi mắt đỏ của sát thủ gặp đôi mắt xanh thẳm như trời cao…_

_Cả hai chúng tôi đã biết rằng_

_Lẽ ra chúng tôi chưa bao giờ nên gặp nhau_

Gạt tay của Okita ra khỏi vai mình, Kagura cáu kỉnh hét lên:

_Kệ ta! Không liên quan gì đến ngươi, đồ phá đám!

_Ngay từ đầu nếu cô không ồn ào như vậy thì tôi đã chẳng động tay vào!

_Đó là tại ngươi phá đám trước!

_Đừng có mà lí do lí trấu với ta!

_Câm mồm lại!

_Cô mới phải câm!

_Xin lỗi quý khách, chúng tôi sẽ giảm giá 10% cho hai người với điều kiện HAI NGƯỜI BIẾN NHANH RA KHỎI ĐÂY!

…

Kế hoạch đào tẩu để xem mặt và nguyền rủa người sắp là bạn đời của mình của Kagura và Okita bị phá sản khi hai gia tộc biết tin, và sai lính đến tóm gọn cổ cả hai người về. Không biết họ đã đi ngao du những đâu, gặp những ai, làm những gì, chỉ biết trên đường về nhà:

_Con nhỏ tóc đỏ với cái giọng xấc xược của nó! Mình sẽ khiến nó phải đau khổ và hối hận vì đã sinh ra trên cái cuộc đời này!

_Tên đầu đất ngu si bại não đó! Cứ chờ xem! Khi nào ta về đến nơi, ta sẽ cho ngươi ăn không ngon ngủ không yên vì cái tội dám gây hấn với ta!

* * *

><p><em>Hạnh phúc ư?<em>

_Tôi không cần thứ xa xỉ đó…_

_Tất cả những gì tôi muốn…_

_Là thoát khỏi nỗi đau tận cùng này…_

_~Chỉ vậy thôi~_

* * *

><p>Author's note: Có vải cái chap 3 này hơi dài và lan man nhưng mình muốn cả hai người gặp nhau ngay tức khắc nên….<p> 


	4. Buổi khiêu vũ trong bữa tiệc đính hôn

Author's note: Chân thành cảm ơn những người đã review và đã xem fic của mình. Và mình cũng muốn viết Tiếng Anh lắm chứ nhưng không quen, nếu có bạn nào giỏi thì translate thử hộ mình. Nhưng ít nhất thì nhớ báo trước mình một tiếng. Mà chắc chả có ai đâu nhỉ =.=

* * *

><p>_Này! Mọi người nghe chưa? Trước ngày cưới của họ với người kia mà cả hoàng tử Okita và công chúa Kagura trốn nhà đi sang bên nước kia đấy!<p>

_Nghe nói là do phong tục của nhà Okita không cho phép cô dâu chú rể gặp nhau nên họ trốn ra ngoài để gặp người kia.

_Gì? Chưa gặp mà đã yêu đến mức muốn gặp nhau thế á? Lãng mạn ghê!

_Chẹp, giá như bạn trai/gái của mình được như họ thì tốt.

RẦM!

Một cô gái trùm mũ kín mít không thấy mặt nhưng vẫn có tóc mai màu đỏ thò ra khỏi mũ, ngồi trong một quán rượu, nghe thấy những cô gái bàn chuyện như vậy, tức xì khói rồi cô đập mạnh tay xuống bàn. Cái bàn đáng thương kêu răng rắc và gần như gãy làm đôi. Rồi cô chuẩn bị đập phát nữa khi người phụ nữ mặc kimono duyên dáng đứng cạnh "cười" khiến cô rụt ngay cái tay mình lại. (Hẳn mọi người biết người có nụ "cười" như vậy là ai rồi ha?)

_Thật là, Kagura-chan. Đừng có mà lộ liễu như vậy. Đức vua cử chúng ta ra đây là để vi hành hộ ông ấy vì ngài đã bận. Không phải để vào quán rượu rồi cáu gắt vì mấy chuyện nhỏ nhặt như vậy.

_Nhưng mà Anego! Lũ con gái đằng kia đang phao tin vịt nhảm nhí về em mà chẳng có một cái nào là đúng sự thật hết!

_Đó là lỗi của Công chúa khi bị bắt đó chứ, ôi đừng giận nữa, tin đồn rồi sẽ qua nhanh thôi.

_Phải rồi – Kagura lẩm bẩm – Như tin đồn của chị với tướng quân Gintoki chứ gì.

RẦM TẬP 2!

Lần này thì cái bàn thực sự đã gãy làm đôi, không chỉ thế, sàn nhà cũng rạn nứt, gần như tạo thành một lỗ hổng từ trên xuống hầm rượu phía dưới bởi cây trường đao của Otae.

_Chủ quán ơi! Cho em tính tiền nào! – Rồi cô quay sang Kagura, người vẫn chưa hoàn hồn sau cú vung đao khủng khiếp của Otae – Đi nào công chúa, chúng ta phải chuẩn bị váy cưới cho cô nữa.

_Gì? Váy cưới á? – Kagura rên lên với một giọng chán nản và mệt mỏi. Sự giận dữ vì những tin đồn trong cô biến mất, thay vào đó là sự thấp thỏm lo âu và xen chút buồn bực. Nhưng cô biết rằng việc hôn nhân này là không thể thay đổi, vì hòa bình, vì lợi ích của đất nước và vì "Cái khỉ gì đó mà mình chưa nghĩ ra, xì!" – Kagura thở dài, tâm trạng vẫn u ám như sắp mưa. Cô ngứa chân đá một hòn sỏi trên đường, lòng vu vơ nghĩ ngợi, thả hồn vào một cơn gió thoáng qua trên con phố đông đúc và tấp nập chốn kinh thành. Hòn sỏi bay vù vù theo lực đá siêu mạnh của cô công chúa Yato và phi trúng đầu một người phụ nữ vẻ cao quý với mái tóc xanh biển với chiếc kẹp hình bông hoa màu trắng…

Và với một mùi hương hoa ngọc lan thoang thoảng…

Bà ta làu bàu quay lại, nhìn Kagura với một ánh mắt khinh khỉnh:

_Ngứa chân hả? Làm gì thế đồ nha đầu chết tiệt!

Đôi mắt xanh lá…vẻ sắc bén….và xảo quyệt nhìn trừng trừng vào cô công chúa Yato giấu đi mái tóc đỏ đặc trưng và đôi mắt xanh như bầu trời cao vòi vọi.

Bình thường thì Kagura đã phản bác, hoặc nắm lấy cổ áo người phụ nữ kia rồi vật xuống đất. Dĩ nhiên cô có quyền làm thế, cô là công chúa mà! Nhưng Kagura đã không làm gì khác, ngoài việc run sợ nhìn vào bà ta. Không, cái mà cô sợ không phải là người phụ nữ với vẻ đẹp khắc nghiệt này mà là những đoạn kí ức mơ hồ, không rõ ràng nhưng ám ảnh và đáng sợ mỗi khi nhìn vào bà ta. Toàn thân cô gái bủn rủn và trong một giây sợ hãi cô ngã khụy xuống đất, chiếc mũ trùm đầu rơi ra, để lộ mái tóc đặc trưng và đôi mắt nửa nhắm nửa mở vì run sợ. Người phụ nữ kia khi thấy Kagura, cũng kinh ngạc không kể xiết. Vì bà ta đã nhận ra, phải, nhận ra cô gái vừa ngã khuỵu xuống đất kia là cô gái mười năm trước trong biển máu ở vườn thượng uyển cung điện Yato. Bà ta vội vàng kéo cao mạng che mặt trước đây được thả ra, rồi cầm tay một cậu bé khoảng tầm 14 tuổi với mái tóc xanh đen kéo đi khi cậu ta còn ngơ ngác, không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra và trong giây phút cậu đã có ý định giúp cô gái kia. Người người quây quanh Kagura, cố gắng đỡ cô dậy, nhưng trước mắt Kagura chỉ là hình ảnh mờ ảo, hồ như không có thật của những người trước mắt, ngay cả tiếng gọi cô của họ cũng như vang vọng ở một nơi rất đỗi xa xăm, một nơi cô không thể cảm nhận được nữa…

Cô lại quay về cái thế giới ấy, thế giới đen đặc của nội tâm cô…

* * *

><p>Lơ lửng trong khoảng không gian tối đen không chút ánh sáng, Kagura bắt đầu sợ hãi, nỗi sợ lấn át khiến cô không đủ vững tâm để thoát ra khỏi góc tối này trong tâm hồn cô. Và đúng lúc khi mọi chuyện trở nên không thể tệ hơn thì "cô ta" lại xuất hiện.<p>

_Cô…Cô là ai? – Câu hỏi thật tự nhiên và ngắn gọn, nó xuất phát từ tận đáy lòng của một Kagura khác, một Kagura sợ hãi với một cô gái mà cô không hề biết….

Hoặc có lẽ cô biết, nhưng cô chỉ muốn cố quên đi, chon vùi nó sâu ở nơi mà không ai – kể cả chính Kagura – có thể chạm tới…

Người con gái với một vẻ đẹp hoang dại và khát máu kia nhìn xoáy sâu vào Kagura, khiến cô càng trở nên sợ hơn, mái tóc vẫn một màu cam điểm những sợi màu đỏ như là nhuốm máu. Rồi cô ta nâng cằm một Kagura hoảng sợ và đã khuỵu xuống đến đầu gối của mình lên và thì thầm bằng những âm giọng ngọt ngào nhưng ẩn chứa sự mê hoặc:

_Ta chính là ngươi, và ngươi cũng chính là ta, đơn giản vậy thôi. Ngươi đã nói sẽ tin ta, phải không?

Kagura quá sợ hãi để lục lại trí nhớ của mình và tìm một mảnh kí ức dù là nhỏ nhất của mình về người con gái này. Người con gái giống cô như lột, nhưng với một nhân cách hoàn toàn khác biệt. Và cô cũng quá sợ hãi để thốt lên một lời nào, Kagura cứ đông cứng trong trạng thái lơ lửng và cô gái kia, à không, chính Kagura lại gieo vào tai chính cô những lời nói ma mị:

_Ngưoi có muốn biết tại sao…ngươi lại ở đây không? Tại sao nỗi sợ với những kí ức khi nhìn về người đàn bà đó đã đưa ngươi đến đây với ta hay không? Trả lời ta đi cô bé…

_T…Tôi có muốn biết. – Kagura, từ sâu thẳm trong nỗi sợ, biết rằng mình không nên nói như vậy, nhưng những lời nói kia như là ma thuật yểm bùa lên cô, nó khiến cô day dứt nếu nói là không muốn biết và cảm thấy dễ chịu, như trút bỏ được một gánh nặng nếu nói là muốn biết.

Nhẹ nhàng nhưng đáng sợ như một con rắn, người con gái trong nội tâm Kagura trườn lên phía trước, ghé đôi môi mình vào tai của Kagura. Những lời nói vẫn nhẹ nhàng, nhưng đáng sợ:

_Ngươi nói dối. Ngươi chỉ muốn được thoát khỏi đây và trở về cái cung điện của ngươi phải không?

_K…Không phải thế…

Dường như đã đạt được mục đích, cô gái kia lùi lại đằng sau một bước, rồi quay đầu bước đi. Khi nỗi sợ còn chưa chấm dứt, thì tiếng nói đáng sợ ấy lại vang lên đều đều cùng tiếng bước chân chậm rãi:

_Ngươi không muốn biết cũng được thôi và nói dối cũng được. Nhưng đằng nào thì ngươi cũng sẽ phải biết thôi và khi đó, lời nói dối của ngươi sẽ phản lại chính ngươi đấy.

Kagura còn chưa kịp nói lại thì một quầng sáng trên cao đã hút cô vào. Rồi cô lại lơ lửng trong một vòng sáng với những hình ảnh chuyển động xung quanh, những hình ảnh rất có hồn và sống động, loáng thoáng cô nghe được tiếng mẹ mình – Kaoru và cả tiếng cha mình cùng tiếng anh trai khi còn là một gia đình hạnh phúc. Cô tiếp tục bị hút về nơi sáng nhất, và các hình ảnh cũng dần thay đổi.

_Vườn thượng uyển…._

_Trăng…_

_Những bông hoa màu trắng nhuộm đỏ_

_Và đó là…Mình?_

* * *

><p>_Kagura-chan! Kagura-chan!<p>

Kagura dần dần mở mắt, nhận ra mình đang nằm trong căn phòng của cô, Otae đứng cạnh vẻ đầy lo lắng. Rồi Otae ôm xiết lấy Kagura:

_Chị lo cho em quá! Em đã ngất đi giữa đường phố đấy, nửa tiếng mà không thức dậy. Em ổn chứ, đứng dậy được không?

_Ưm… Em nghĩ là được…

_Tốt, vậy thì nhanh dậy đi. Sắp đến tiệc đính hôn của em rồi đấy. Nhanh lên nào!

RẦM!

_Kagura-chan! Kagura-chan em làm sao thế?

* * *

><p>Đêm xuống, bầu trời xanh đen thăm thẳm lấp lánh những vì sao xa bao quanh một ánh sáng bàng bạc. Trăng nhẹ nhàng rải những giọt trăng tinh khôi của mình xuống mặt đất, hòa quyện cũng thứ ánh sáng màu vàng ấm cúng từ trong nhà hắt ra ngoài qua khung cửa sổ. Bên trong, phòng khiêu vũ tràn ngập trong ánh sáng vàng lấp lánh của những chùm đèn pha lê treo lơ lửng ở trên trần. Ánh sáng màu vàng hòa quyện cùng sàn đá cẩm thạch màu kem sữa làng bóng. Ai ai cũng ăn vận những bộ đồ dạ hội xinh đẹp và quyến rũ, họ tỏa sáng dưới ánh đèn pha lê, nhưng không ai biết ai cả, vì họ đều đeo mặt nạ, che đi nửa khuôn mặt mình.<p>

Kagura lóng ngóng bước đi trên sàn cẩm thạch trơn bằng đôi giày cao gót hở mũi chân màu bạc. Nhấc tà váy màu đen viền những tua rua màu đỏ, Kagura bước đi cẩn thận xuống cầu thang, nhìn xuống phòng khiêu vũ bằng đôi mắt xanh da trời qua chiếc mặt nạ màu đỏ gắn một chiếc lông chim màu bạc. Cô không muốn nhảy hay trò chuyện, đúng hơn thì cô chưa bao giờ muốn tham dự bữa tiệc này. Nhưng vì nó là của cô, à không, của cả tên hoàng tử chết tiệt mà cô chưa bao giờ gặp mặt – người mà vì lí do hòa bình – phải cưới cô. Cô chỉ nhấc váy cúi chào những hoàng tử hoặc trò chuyện với các nữ tiểu thư những câu chuyện phù phiếm về nơi cuộc sống xa hoa của các công chúa trên đường đến bàn ăn màu trắng ở góc – nơi duy nhất cô cảm thấy dễ chịu ở phòng khiêu vũ này. Thế nhưng, khi cô sắp đến nơi thì đèn trong phòng khiêu vũ đột nhiên phụt tắt. Mọi người nhốn nháo hết cả lên, và Kagura cũng khó có thể đi lại rõ ràng trong lúc nhốn nháo trên đôi giày cao gót mà cô chưa quen. Và khi cô lỡ một bước và ngã chúi đầu xuống, thì một cánh tay đã tóm được cô, rồi giúp cô giữ thăng bằng trở lại. Trong một thoáng chốc, Kagura đã ngỡ cánh tay kia thật quen thuộc, như là của một người tuy mới gặp một lần nhưng vẫn rất nhớ.

_C-Cảm ơn anh. – Kagura nói với một khuôn mặt đỏ và một giọng lúng túng. Đúng lúc đó, một ánh đèn xuất hiện, chiếu vào một người đàn ông to cao đang cầm mic. Rồi ông ta nói bằng giọng dõng dạc:

_Thưa quý vị, đây là sự kiện chính của bữa tiệc này, mọi người hãy chọn một bạn nhảy ngay cạnh mình – Một người mà quý vị không đi cùng - để nhảy điệu Waltz, và sẽ có một cặp đôi may mắn được ánh đèn rọi vào và sẽ nhảy điệu nhảy đặc biệt dành cho Vua và Hoàng Hậu

Tiếng ông ta vừa dứt, một ánh đèn đã xuất hiện, chiếu sáng và đi qua đi lại trong phòng khiêu vũ. Biết rằng thể nào nó cũng sẽ không chiếu vào mình, người lúc nãy đã giúp Kagura lẩm bẩm với vẻ khó chịu:

_Chậc, vậy là tôi phải nhảy với cô sao? – Chàng thanh niên khó chịu gãi cái đầu màu cát biển, chép miệng thở dài. Anh đang mặc một bộ vét màu đỏ và chiếc mặt nạ màu đen, che đi nửa khuôn mặt và để lộ ra đôi mắt đỏ.

_Nếu không thì thôi, tôi cũng chả muốn nhảy với ai hết. – Kagura tỏ vẻ khó chịu, có vẻ anh chàng này chả tốt như cô tưởng.

Người kia chưa kịp nói, ánh đèn đã rọi thẳng vào hai người họ khiến họ phải che mắt lại và một giọng nói vang lên:

_Xin chúc mừng! Hai người chính là cặp đôi được chọn để nhảy điệu nhảy đặc biệt này!

_CÁI GÌ? – Cả Kagura lẫn Okita đều hét lên ngạc nhiên, nhưng chả ai quan tâm, những vị khách khác thì vỗ tay chúc mừng, rồi họ cũng nắm tay bạn nhảy mình và tiếng nhạc bắt đầu cất lên, ánh đèn ban nãy chiếu xuống giữa phòng khiêu vũ, chờ đợi họ bước xuống.

Okita bực mình, chỉ muốn lao đến đập bất cứ ai đã chiếu đèn vào họ, nhưng anh có thể thấy từ xa, rằng chị mình đang nhảy cùng Hijikata – Tên tướng quân mà anh ghét hơn tất thảy. Nhưng Okita biết mình không thể một mình xuống dưới đó để phá đám, cần phải có bạn nhảy, và rồi anh liếc sang bên cạnh. "Chẳng hấp dẫn tí nào hết" Okita lẩm bẩm "Nhưng mình không có lựa chọn nào khác." Rồi anh cúi đầu và chìa tay ra – như cái cách mà chị dạy – rồi hỏi với một giọng mê hồn:

_Thưa cô công chúa tóc đỏ mà tôi không biết mặt, tôi có thể mời cô nhảy điệu nhảy đặc biệt này chứ?

Kagura bối rối, mặt nóng lên và do dự một chút, rồi cô thấy Otae cũng đang nhảy và…liên tục dẫm đôi giày cao gót làm Gintoki phải đau điếng. Kagura cười khúc khích, nhưng cô lại không nhìn rõ vì quá xa. "Mình cần phải đến cái chỗ có ánh đèn đó ư? Nhưng nếu vậy thì mình lại phải… nhảy với hắn?"

…

_Vâng, rất hân hạnh – Kagura nở nụ cười hình bán nguyệt rồi nhẹ nhàng theo Okita xuống.

Tiếng nhạc dạo vẫn vang lên đều đều mỗi bước họ bước đi xuống nơi. Từng đôi rẽ ra nhường đường cho họ. Ánh đèn vẫn chờ đợi cho cặp đôi của nó đến nơi, còn trên sân khấu, nơi một dàn nhạc đang biểu diễn khúc nhạc dạo, một ca sĩ trịnh trọng bước lên. Lúc anh bắt đầu hát, cũng là khi Okita và Kagura bắt đầu nhảy, ngập trong những màu sắc thay đổi của ánh đèn và các cặp nhảy xung quanh.

_Em vẫn đang trong vòng tay anh._

_Vạn vật như rơi vào sự tĩnh lặng._

_Giai điệu nhẹ nhàng vang lên_

_Chỉ dành riêng cho đôi ta._

_Thật gần và khi anh ở bên em_

_Thật gần để cảm nhận sự sống._

Trong tiếng nhạc dịu dàng và giọng trầm ấm của ca sĩ kia, Okita và Kagura dường như quên mất lí do họ đồng ý nhảy với người kia, mà chỉ chìm đắm trong giai điệu – Một giai điệu ngọt ngào, lung linh, tràn đấy sức sống, một giai điệu vang lên chỉ cho riêng họ. Xoay mình trong điệu nhạc, Kagura chả còn để ý đến mình đã đau và khó đi thế nào khi đi giầy cao gót, vậy mà giờ đây cô lại đang nhảy những bước rất uyển chuyển, Okita còn chả nhớ rằng mình đã chê rằng Kagura không hấp dẫn, vậy mà giờ đây anh bước đi cùng cô, ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt cô, ngây ngất…

_Dòng đời vẫn cứ trôi._

_Những giấc mơ lãng mạn sẽ đến hồi kết thúc._

_Anh khẽ nói câu "Tạm biệt" và sẽ chẳng bao giờ biết._

_Thật gần để đợi chờ, đợi chờ bên em ở nơi đây._

_Và rồi mãi mãi anh đã nhận ra._

_Tất cả những gì anh muốn_

_Là ôm em thật chặt._

Dường như đây là cao trào của bài hát vì ngay sau khi người ca sĩ vừa dứt, một đoạn nhạc dạo vang lên huy hoàng và mãnh liệt. Đó là đoạn nhạc dạo đặc biệt chỉ dành cho Vua và Hoàng Hậu, các cặp đôi khác không nhảy nữa mà chỉ xoay vòng xung quanh ánh đèn, nơi có một người con trai tóc màu cát và người con gái với mái tóc đỏ như hoa hồng. Okita xoay cô gái tóc đỏ một vòng, rồi đột nhiên áp chặt vào người cô. Sức nóng của khuôn mặt và cơ thể Kagura khiến cô như muốn cùng chạy. Nhưng nhìn vào đôi mắt đỏ thắm của anh bằng đôi mắt xanh da trời của cô, thì trái tim lại thôi thúc cô ở lại. Okita vẫn ngắm nhìn cô, xiết tay thật chặt khi nhận thấy ý định của Kagura. Không ai nói gì cả, họ vẫn nhảy theo điệu nhạc du dương, các cặp đôi khác vẫn nhảy xung quanh họ, và chỉ có họ mới biết rằng trong một thoáng chốc, đôi tay họ đã đan chặt hơn…

_Anh và em_

_Thật gần_

_Để vươn tới một kết thúc có hậu như xưa cho đến nay._

_Gần như tin rằng_

_Điều này là có thật_

_Hãy tiếp tục mơ và mãi mãi biết rằng_

_Chúng ta sẽ luôn bên nhau…_

_Thật gần_

_Thật gần_

Khúc nhạc trở nên dịu dàng hơn, chậm rãi hơn, các cặp đôi khác, kể cả Hijikata và Mitsuba, Gintoki và Otae cũng không nhảy nữa, họ chỉ xoay vòng theo những nốt nhạc xa dần, chậm dần. Những bước nhảy của Vua và Hoàng Hậu cũng theo sự thay đổi ấy, xa hơn, chậm hơn. Cử động của hai người vẫn nhẹ nhàng và uyển chuyển, xoay theo những nốt nhạc. Rồi họ cũng không nhảy nữa mà chỉ xoay vòng theo những nốt nhạc càng xa. Trong cơn ngây ngất dường như chưa chấm dứt, Kagura vòng tay qua cổ Okita, rồi nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy cái đầu màu cát của anh. Khẽ giật mình trước cô gái tóc đỏ mà mình mới quen biết (Thực ra là quen từ trước), nhưng Okita không đẩy ra mà vô thức ôm lấy eo Kagura. Trong khi lồng ngực Kagura như nóng muốn vỡ tung, thì Okita chỉ ngạc nhiên và choáng một chút, vậy nên khi tiếng nhạc tắt dần, anh lấy lại được sự tỉnh táo của mình, nhưng nhìn xung quanh thì chả thấy chị mình đâu do trong phòng khiêu vũ chỉ còn mỗi một ánh đèn chiếu vào Okita là sáng nhất. Rồi tiếng nhạc cũng chấm dứt, đúng lúc đó, Okita nhìn thấy chị mình nắm tay tên tướng quân mà anh ghét đến mức không muốn nói tên rất thân mật. Máu S nổi lên, Okita thả lỏng tay, ngửa người Kagura ra phía sau, áp sát mặt mình vào mặt cô với một khuôn mặt tỉnh bơ, còn mặt của Kagura thì đỏ không thể đỏ hơn. Cô cố vùng vẫy thoát khỏi tên dân S chính hiệu này nhưng lại không muốn bị đập đầu xuống sàn. Và rồi cô nhận ra là Okita không nhìn vào cô… Anh chỉ làm vậy để thu hút sự chú ý của chị mình, và anh đã thành công. Mitsuba đứng ở góc khuất và mỉm cười trong khi Hijikata làm vẻ mặt khó chịu vì đã không thể đưa Mitsuba ra ngoài cùng với anh.

Nhưng rốt cuộc kế hoạch chỉ thành công một nửa, Okita không thể ngờ là khi Kagura phát hiện, cô đã cho anh một cú đau điếng vào bụng cùng với một tràng dài những câu chửi rủa. Rồi cô quay phắt lại và bỏ đi trong sự tức tối.

"Làm cái gì mà giận thế nhỉ? Đúng là đồ con gái" – Okita lẩm bẩm vẻ khó chịu. "Y hệt cái đứa con gái đó… Mà không hiểu tại sao... đến bây giờ mình mới nhận ra là mình phải cứu chị khỏi cái tên nghiện Mayonaise kia nhỉ? Và cái lúc con nhỏ đó…" – Okita nhớ lại khuôn mặt đỏ ửng của Kagura với đôi mắt xanh như bầu trời cao vòi vọi và mái tóc đỏ rực rỡ và hơi ấm dịu dàng của cô khi điệu nhạc đi đến hồi cuối – "…Trông nó cũng xinh hơn một chút."

RẦM!

Tự đâm sầm vào cột, Okita lẩm bẩm: "Không, mình đang nghĩ cái gì thế này, nó chỉ là một đứa tiểu thư ngoại hình bằng không. Không có gì tốt đẹp ở nó hết. Phải rồi, chắc là mình uống say."

(Đoạn này hơi OOC, cho tác giả góp vui: Có uống cái gì đâu mà say! :DDDD)

"Tên khốn tên khốn tên khốn! Đứng là đồ xảo trá hai mặt, nhất định, hắn sẽ phải trả giá!" – Kagura lẩm bẩm đầy giận dữ. "Thế mà sao…Mình lại nhảy với hắn nhỉ… Không phải mình có lí do khác sao? Nhưng mà lúc đó…" – Kagura nhớ lại khuôn mặt của Okita trong lúc nhảy và khi tiếng nhạc dứt, đôi mắt đỏ hút hồn ấy và mái tóc màu nâu sáng của cát biển nhè nhẹ, và hương thơm khi cô ôm lấy cổ anh. – "…Trông hắn, đẹp trai hơn một chút."

BỐP!

Tự tát một cái đau điếng vào má mình, Kagura càu nhàu với khuôn mặt đỏ bừng: "Không thể nào. Hắn chỉ là một tên hai mặt xảo trá đại lừa bịp khốn nạn…. (Xin phép cho tác giả lược bớt) không hấp dẫn chút nào hết. Phải rồi, chắc là sau cái cơn ngất đó đầu óc mình bị lú lẫn."

Bầu trời vẫn tỏa sáng với muôn vàn vì sao xung quanh mặt trăng hình bán nguyệt. Mọi vật đã chìm vào giấc ngủ sâu êm đềm, chỉ có hai người vẫn thức và trăn trở.

"Cái tên hai mặt xảo trá đại lừa bịp khốn nạn…. (Xin phép cho tác giả lược bớt) không hấp dẫn chút nào hết ấy là ai nhỉ?"

"Con nhỏ tiểu thư kênh kiệu thích đánh người ngây thơ như con bê tơ dễ lừa gạt… (Lại lược đi vậy) ngoại hình bằng không ấy là ai nhỉ"

Trời thì vẫn là một màu xanh biển đậm điểm những ngôi sao quanh mặt trăng, thời gian vẫn trôi, vạn vật vẫn đang ngủ yên, tĩnh lặng vẫn đang thống trị, và hai người đó thì vẫn đang nghĩ về nhau….

* * *

><p>Author's note: Xin lỗi vì đã up chậm, cơ bản là tớ có xu hướng viết càng ngày càng dài mà bài kiểm tra 45' thì cứ tới văn tấp, bài tập thì không dưới 15 bài nên…<p>

À mà Gintama cũng không phải là không nổi tiếng đâu, khắp trường tớ đầy đứa ra. Đến nhà xuất bản KĐ thì 50% là hỏi mua Gintama, còn lại là Shin bút chì và các truyện khác. Vậy nên các cậu không phải lo. Hehe.

Nhân tiện, ngày 31 tháng 3 là Giờ Trái Đất đấy, mọi người tạm thời tắt đèn đi dạo bờ hồ thử xem nhé. Sướng cực! Một lần nữa, xin cảm ơn các bạn đã ủng hộ fic của mình ^O^


	5. Nghiệp chướng và nguyền rủa

_Flashback:_

_Ánh mặt trời vàng rực và tươi mới chiếu lên những khung cửa sổ được chạm khắc tinh xảo và những bức tường cùng cánh cửa lớn hình vòng cung trắng toát của một nhà thờ. Bên trong, không khí trang nghiêm nhưng tràn ngập hạnh phúc đang diễn ra._

__Hanabishi Ouka, con có đồng ý lấy người này, Okita Masami, làm người vợ hợp pháp của con không?_

__Con đồng ý._

__Và con, Okita Masami, con có đồng ý lấy người này, Hanabishi Ouka, làm người chồng hợp pháp của con không?_

__Con đồng ý, thưa cha._

__Vậy, với quyền lực ta được trao cho, ta tuyên bố hai con là vợ và chồng, hãy xem mặt cô dâu của mình và hôn cô ấy xem._

_Mọi người đều đứng dậy vỗ tay chúc mừng cho đôi trẻ cả nhà thờ như tràn ngập trong sự hạnh phúc, duy chỉ có một cậu bé tóc nâu không những không chúc mừng mà còn làu bàu trong miệng:"Chán ngắt!"_

_Sau tiệc cưới, mọi người lật đật ra về, ai cũng kháo nhau khen hai người đẹp đôi, còn cậu bé lúc nãy thì giật giật tay áo chị mình – Một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp cũng với mái tóc màu nâu điểm những vệt vàng do ánh nắng chiếu vào – rồi hỏi:_

__Aneue, đám cưới này chán ngắt, lần sau đừng dẫn em đi nữa nhé. – Cậu bé phụng phịu._

__Nhưng đây là đám cưới của em họ chúng ta, Okita Masami mà, làm sao chúng ta có thể không đi được. – Cô gái trả lời với một giọng hiền hậu và một nụ cười sáng như ánh mặt trời._

_Cậu bé xịu mặt xuống một lát rồi lại hỏi chị:_

__Vậy tại sao hai người đó lại không được nhìn mặt nhau?_

_Mitsuba khựng lại, hơi bối rối một chút, rồi trên đường về cô bắt đầu kể với ánh mắt xa xăm:  
>_Đó là một câu chuyện dài lắm…Gia tộc Okita, từ lâu đã được phù hộ bởi một bị nữ thần tên là Akako, cô ấy là một người phụ nữ xinh đẹp và quyền năng hơn ai hết. Akako thề với lòng mình rằng cô sẽ không yêu ai, bởi cô nghĩ rằng tình yêu chỉ là thứ phù phiếm không cần thiết. Nhưng rồi cô ấy đã yêu, người con trai út ít của gia tộc mà cô ấy bảo hộ. Thế nhưng cô ấy chưa bao giờ thấy cậu ấy, mà chỉ có thể nghe thấy giọng nói của cậu ấy, nghe tiếng cậu ấy gảy đàn. Một trái tim khi đã không yêu trong quá lâu…thì khi yêu sẽ càng mãnh liệt. <em>

_Okita ngáp dài, vẻ không muốn nghe câu chuyện tình yêu tẻ nhạt và sến súa này, nhưng cậu vẫn ngoan ngoãn nghe chị kể tiếp…_

__Rồi chàng trai ấy được sắp đặt kết hôn với một tiểu thư của dòng họ dưới trướng. Ngay từ cái nhìn lần đầu tiên, hai người họ đã yêu nhau. Akako đã rất đau khổ, đau khổ hơn bao giờ hết. Nhưng cô không xen vào, vì mong muốn anh được hạnh phúc. Nhưng kể từ đó, cô nguyền rủa, rằng với những người thuộc gia tộc Okita có một cuộc kết hôn sắp đặt, thì không ai được nhìn mặt nhau trước khi cưới, dần dần nó trở thành một phong tục, em đã hiểu chưa? – Mitsuba nhẹ nhàng quay đầu ra nở nụ cười hiền dịu với Okita_

_*Khò khò*_

…

__Thằng bé đúng thật là…- Mitsuba cười khúc khích ngắm nhìn gương mặt khi ngủ của em trai, rồi cô nhìn đăm chiêu ra ngoài cửa xe: Mình tự hỏi, Akako sẽ giáng hình phạt gì xuống những người làm trái với điều đó…_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Trong lúc đó, ở kinh thành Yato, đang ngập trong sắc màu rực rỡ của một lễ hội được tổ chức thường niên ở đây. Người người đi lại tấp nập, xúng xính những bộ quần áo mới mua dạo bước qua các gian hàng trong hội chợ. Giữa dòng người tấp nập ấy, một cô bé tóc ngắn màu đỏ nhỏ nhắn nhanh nhẹn lướt qua rùng người, dừng lại ở hết gian hnagf này đến gian hàng khác với ánh mắt thích thú, theo sau là một cô gái cột tóc nâu xinh đẹp trong bộ kimono hồng, gọi tên cô bé tóc đỏ:_

__Kagura-chan! Kagura-chan! Chờ chị nào!_

__Anego, sao Anego chậm vậy._

__Thiệt tình, làm sao chị nhanh bằng em được, hơn nữa chúng ta không ở đây để chơi đâu, chúng ta đang đi vi…Này, Kagura!_

_Cô bé tóc đỏ loắt choắt chạy đi, lẩm bẩm:_

__Vi hành làm gì chứ, chán ốm, ta phải đi chơi đã~_

_Đột nhiên cô bé cảm giác có ai đó cầm lấy tay mình nắm chặt._

__Hả? Ai thế, buông tôi ra!_

__Này cô bé… Cô bé có muốn xem tử vi không? – Một người phụ nữ với làn da trắng muốt trùm một chiếc áo choàng màu xanh biển đậm, che đi nửa khuôn mặt. Bà ta nở một nụ cười nửa miệng, đôi môi đỏ thắm đầy mê hoặc, vài lọn tóc xoăn dài cũng màu xanh như vậy rủ xuống. Kagura sững người, sau một lúc, cô bé cất tiếng nói:_

__Tử vi…Là cái gì?_

__Là tiên đoán trước số mệnh của cô bé trong tương lai, cô bé không muốn biết sao? – Bà ta dần kéo Kagura về gian hàng của bà ta ở một góc khuất không ai để ý tới._

__Vậy, bà có thể đoán được cái gì?_

__Tất cả những gì cô bé muốn biết – Người phụ nữ mỉm cười - Ngay cả số phận và tình yêu._

__Tình yêu ư?_

__Đứng vậy, cô bé ạ. Đây, - Người phụ nữ xòe ra cho Kagura một nắm những tờ giấy gập làm đôi, làm bốn, trông như những quẻ bói – Rút thử một cái đi, rồi ta sẽ cho cô bé biết._

_Kagura chần chừ, cô bé nửa không muốn nán lại chỗ này với một người phụ nữ đáng sợ như vậy, nửa muốn biết cái thứ được gọi là "Tình yêu". Quay đi chỗ khác và nhắm mắt lại, Kagura rút đại một tờ giấy, rồi từ từ mở ra, đập vào mắt cô bé là hai chữ viết bằng màu đỏ tươi: "Nghiệp chướng và nguyền rủa"._

__Ái chà chà, cô bé gặp xui rồi. Đó là quẻ đen nhất đấy._

__Khoan đã, nghiệp chướng là gì? Nguyền rủa là gì? Có ăn được không? – Kagura ngước đầu lên hỏi với ánh mắt ngây thơ._

_(Thông cảm, em ấy lười học + nhỏ xíu, không hiểu gì đâu :D)_

_Người phụ nữ cười khúc khích, bà ta lấy ra từ trong gian hàng của mình ra một cây sáo cũ nhỏ nhắn bám đầy bụi ra, rồi quay mặt sau của tờ giấy lại nơi viết những dòng chữ màu đen thẳng thắn như là một bài thơ._

_Rồi người phụ nữ ấy cầm sáo lên, thổi bụi đi và ở một góc khuất của hội chợ trong lễ hội thường niên, người ta có thể nghe thấy tiếng sáo văng vẳng một khúc nhạc da diết, khắc khoải, du dương, buồn bã nhưng vẫn mê hoặc, trầm bổng mà réo rắt, khi khúc nhạc cất lên, Kagura đã tưởng như thế giới đã ngưng đọng lại trong giai điệu ấy._

_Khúc nhạc chỉ ngân vang một lúc rồi dừng lại, người phụ nữ kia cất cây sáo đi, rồi trao cho Kagura – Người đang im lặng và sững sờ - mảnh giấy với những dòng chữ đen kia, rồi mỉm cười, một nụ cười nửa miệng, nói:_

__Bài hát này, và cả cái lời nhạc kia nữa, là lời tiên tri của ta cho tình yêu của con sau này, hãy nhớ lấy, đừng bao giờ quên nhé…À, và một lời khuyên nữa – Bà ta đặt một bàn tay trắng muốt của mình lên miệng của Kagura, thì thầm – Đừng bao giờ nói dối, nếu không con sẽ phải trả giá đắt đấy…_

_Kagura dường như đã tỉnh lại, cầm tờ giấy trên tay, nhìn chằm chằm vào những dòng chữ, rồi cô bé ngập ngừng hỏi:_

__Nhưng con không thể nhớ một giai điệu nhanh thế được._

__Cô bé sẽ nhớ, chắc chắn là như vậy. Và không phải con đang đi vi hành sao cô bé?_

__KAGURA! Em chạy đi đâu nãy giờ thế hả, làm chị đi tìm khắp nơi. Lần sau cấm có được như vậy đấy! – Cô gái tóc nâu lúc nãy gọi to tên cô bé tóc đỏ, rồi dừng lại thở phù vì mệt mỏi._

__Anego! Em vừa mới gặp được một chị gái hay lắm. Chị ấy đã chỉ cho em"tử vi" đấy! Kia kìa! – Kagura háo hức chạy lại chỗ Otae, rồi chỉ về gian hàng trong góc khuất lúc nãy. Nhưng cô bé không thấy người phụ nữ tóc xanh ấy đâu, mà chỉ thấy một cây bàng già đứng tại góc khuất đó. – Ơ, rõ ràng là…_

__Em bị làm sao thế, Kagura-chan? Toàn nói những thứ vớ vẩn. Thôi chúng ta về thôi, hôm nay chị làm trứng chiên đấy nhé. Chị sẽ mời cả Gin-san đến ăn nữa._

_Kagura ú ớ không nói nên lời, phần vì ngạc nhiên, phần vì … sợ món trứng của Otae. Nhưng cô bé vẫn nắm chặt tờ giấy trong tay._

"_Cô bé sẽ nhớ, chắc chắn là như vậy…"_

_Kagura ngập ngừng cầm tờ giấy, rồi không biết tự lúc nào, cô bé tóc đỏ thì thầm với chính mình những nốt đầu tiên của bài hát_

_Nếu em có thể trở về từ tận cùng khổ đau_

_Thì hơi ấm tình yêu hay tương lai, em đâu màng đến nữa…_

_Thật kì lạ làm sao, mỗi nốt nhạc mà Kagura xướng lên lại hòa hợp với nhau đến vậy. Và như vô thức, Kagura bỗng có cảm giác như cả bản nhạc đang được chơi đi chơi lại trong đầu cô bé, làm Kagura nhớ kĩ giai điệu ấy hơn bao giờ hết…_

__Kagura-chan, sao em lại tự nói chuyện với mình vậy? Hôm nay em kì quá đi mà. – Otae nói với một giọng chán nản._

_Kagura không trả lời, hay đúng hơn là đang quá sững sờ trước việc mình có thể nhớ một bản nhạc mới được chơi một lần để có thể trả lời Otae…_

__Tình yêu, hử? – Kagura cầm tờ giấy săm soi một cách kĩ lưỡng – Mình tự hỏi nó có nghĩa là gì…_

* * *

><p>Ánh mặt trời chói chang và gay gắt chiếu lên những khung cửa sổ được chạm khắc tinh xảo nhưng đã bị mài mòn theo năm tháng và những bức tường cùng cánh cửa lớn hình vòng cung trắng ngà ngà của một nhà thờ . Bên trong, không khí nhốn nháo nhưng tràn ngập sự căng thẳng đang diễn ra.<p>

Tiếng nhạc do dàn nhạc gồm toàn những người hát đồng ca áo trắng vang lên., Kagura xinh đẹp và bốc lửa (theo nghĩa đen, rất rất đen) trong bộ váy cưới trắng gồm những đường diềm trắng đính những bông hoa đỏ đi cùng cha mình trên tấm thảm đỏ đến nơi hoàng tử - Người cũng ăn vận một bộ comle trắng muốt và cà vạt đỏ - chờ đợi. Mỗi bước đi của cô là mỗi bước nặng như búa tạ (Tạ = 100kg nhóe!~) giáng xuống tấm thảm đỏ. Sau này người ta đã phải vứt tấm thảm mới dùng một lần này đi vì gót giầy nhọn của Kagura đã chọc lỗ chỗ trên đó…

Và theo phong tục…Thì Kagura cũng đội một chiếc khăn voan màu trắng che đi khuôn mặt mình.

Vị cha sứ điềm tĩnh bước lên giữa hai người, chậm rãi nói:

_Chúng ta ở đây để chứng kiến sự tác thành của…

Trong khi ông chưa nói hết, thì hai con người đã chĩa ánh mắt bốc lửa (Vẫn rất rất là đen) về phía ông, tuy bốc lửa là vậy, nhưng vẫn khiến vị cha sứ đáng thương lạnh hết cả người, từ đầu đến cuối bài diễn văn, ông cảm giác như lưng mình lạnh đến nỗi không có cảm giác, còn hai người họ thì luôn lẩm bẩm: "Nhanh lên cha nội! Nhanh lên!"

_V-Vậy – Cha sứ chỉnh lại cà vạt của mình cho đỡ căng thảng, rồi ngập ngừng hỏi – Okita Sougo, con có đồng ý lấy Kagura Yato làm vợ hợp pháp không?

_KHÔNG! – Okita hét lên dữ dội, nhưng khi thấy chị mình đang nhìn mình với ánh mắt buồn buồn, anh lí nhí nói bằng một giọng trẻ con: CC..Có.

Vị cha sứ sau khi đã hết hoảng bởi tiếng hét của Okita, hỏi tiếp:

_Kagura Yato, con có…

_CÓ! ĐƯỢC CHƯA? – Kagura hét lên cáu kỉnh, cô chỉ muốn rời khỏi chỗ này sớm.

_V-Vậy, vớiquyền lực ta được trao cho, ta tuyên bố hai con là vợ và chồng, hãy xem mặt cô dâu của mình và hôn cô ấy xem.

Okita nhìn tấm voan che mặt vợ mình mà ngao ngán, còn Kagura thì cáu kỉnh nói:

_Còn khuya ta mới để ngươi làm vậy!

_Cô tưởng tôi muốn làm thế chắc!

_Sou-chan? – Mitsuba nháy mắt ra hiệu cho cậu em trai, rồi chắp 2 bàn tay lại với nhau ra vẻ cầu khẩn – Làm ơn mà…

…

_Á Á Á Á!

_Yên nào!

_Thả ta ra!

ROẸT!

Chiếc khăn màu trắng đáng thương bị xé toạc, một nửa vẫn gắn chặt trên đầu Kagura, trùm lên mái tóc dài màu đỏ được búi lên gọn gàng, nửa kia nằm trong tay Okita, nhưng nhanh chóng rơi xuống vì sững sờ và kinh ngạc.

Kagura nhận ra, vị hôn phu của mình, Okita Sougo, hoàng tử gia tộc truyền kiếp của dòng họ Yato là tên hai mặt xảo trá đại lừa bịp khốn nạn…. (Xin phép cho tác giả lược bớt) không hấp dẫn mà cô đã gặp hai lần liền.

Okita cũng nhận ra, vị hôn thê của mình, Kagura Yato, công chúa gia tộc truyền kiếp dòng họ Okita là con nhỏ tiểu thư kênh kiệu thích đánh người ngây thơ như con bê tơ dễ lừa gạt… (Lại lược đi vậy) ngoại hình bằng không mà anh cũng đã gặp hai lần liền…

_V-Vậy, hai con không hôn nhau sao? - Vị cha sứ già nua đứng im lặng nãy giờ ngập ngừng hỏi.

Như lấy lại sự bình tĩnh, cả hai người cũng thét lên trong xấu hổ với bộ mặt đỏ bừng:

_HÔN CÁI ĐẦU NHÀ ÔNG!

* * *

><p>Author's note: Vậy mọi người thấy chap này thế nào ;). Tớ định viết cả đêm tân hôn nữa cơ. Nhưng thấy các bạn giục thì ghê mà tớ suốt ngày ăn chơi nên up nhanh.<p>

Chap kế tiếp hứa hẹn nhiều cảnh rồ man tíc nhé. Hí hí!~

Cos Shan: Thanks bạn, hi vọng là tớ có thể phát triển ý tưởng hay hơn.

Hong Ha: Không cần phải bi quan thế đâu, chỉ có 30% trong fic này là Tragedy thôi, bạn cứ tận hưởng Humor đi =)))


	6. Mưa sao băng

Author's Note: Dạo này tớ đang đọc lại Gintama nên đang cố thêm vào những chi tiết sao cho giống với chi tiết gây hài của Gintama hơn. Mong các bạn ủng hộ

Moef: Cho aru vào câu TV nghe ngang ngang, tớ không thích lắm, với lại tớ viết 6 chap rồi, ngại thêm vào lắm =.=

* * *

><p>Gintoki: Tóm tắt chap trước, Sau khi bị ép buộc phải cưới nhau, Okita và Kagura đã có một đám cưới khá hỗn loạn<p>

Otae: *Cốc đầu Gintoki* Làm gì mà sơ sài vậy? Phải trình bày rõ hơn chứ? Cả lí do hai đứa phải cưới nhau nữa.

Gintoki: Làm sao tôi biết được? Tôi có xuất hiện trong chap 1 và 2 quái đâu? Chap 3 thì xuất hiện làng nhàng. Lại còn bị cô dẫm vào chân…. ÁI DA!

Otae: Đúng là đồ vô dụng, thôi để tôi tóm tắt cho: "Ngày xửa ngày xưa, từ lâu lắm rồi, ở một châu lục trù phú có tên gọi là Kintama, ấy nhầm, là Gintama…

Shinpachi: *Không biết từ đâu xuất hiện* Aneue, chị đi quá xa rồi! Tóm tắt từ chap mấy vậy?

Otae: Ồ, Shin-chan, chị không thấy em ở đó. *Tiếp tục thao thao bất tuyệt* "Châu lục này được cai trị bởi hai gia tộc lớn nhất, với những chiến binh mạnh nhất và nguồn tài nguyên giàu có…"

Gintoki: Cô im đi là vừa đấy

Otae: *Cụt hứng* Có anh im đi thì có

Shinpachi: *Thở dài* Hai người đang không hướng đến trọng tâm gì hết…

Gintoki: Thôi được rồi, để tôi tóm tắt lại: Sau lễ cưới kinh hoàng đó, Okita và Kagura cùng dắt tay nhau đi vào động phòng…

Okita và Kagura: *Đứa cầm kiếm đứa cầm ô* BỐP!

Otae: Anh spoil hết 1/3 chap mới rồi!

Okita: Danna, đừng nghĩ tôi đồi trụy vậy chứ.

Kagura: *Khinh khỉnh* Thôi, khốn nạn như thế rồi mà còn thích giả nai.

*Hai đứa nhìn nhau chằm chằm*

Tác giả: Cái phần tóm tắt này lê thê bệnh hoạn quá, cắt!

* * *

><p>Sau đám cưới có phần hỗn loạn và căng thẳng của Okita và Kagura, mọi người ra về bàn tán xôn xao về cặp đôi trẻ mới cưới:<p>

_Đúng là đám cưới kì quặc nhất mà tôi từng đi. Không khí thì căng thẳng, cô dâu chú rể thì như nước với lửa, cái việc xem mặt cô dâu mà cũng phải đến mức đấy, lời đồn đúng là thật, tên hoàng tử này có máu S nặng.

_Đúng không? Nhưng đây là hôn nhân sắp đặt mà, sao trách được.

_Mọi người sao phải tiêu cực thế, yêu nhau lắm cắn nhau đau mà.

(Cái này tớ đọc trong manga, người Nhật khi muốn ám chỉ người yêu thì hay búng tay, mà búng cũng đặc biệt nhé)

_Ờ, cậu nói cũng đúng.

_Với lại họ là công chúa và hoàng tử của hai gia tộc mạnh nhất cơ mà, không yêu nhau thể nào cũng có chiến tranh mà coi.

RẦM!

_Grừ… Tại sao lúc nào cũng thế nhỉ! – Kagura, xinh đẹp trong bộ áo cưới, nhưng người bốc cháy ngùn ngụt, đấm vào tường nhà thờ, cố gắng để không làm rạn nứt tường bới sức mạnh và cơn giận của mình.

_Kagura-chan, đám cưới của em vui thật đấy, mong là đám cưới của chị cũng được như vậy. – Cô gái tóc nâu đứng cạnh Kagura che miệng cười khúc khích. – Nhưng em không nên đấm vào tường thế chứ.

_Nó không vui chút nào cả! Em phải mặc một cái váy lùng ba lùng bùng, bước đi theo tiếng nhạc, nhất là bị tên khốn đó…. – Nói đến đây, khuôn mặt của Kagura đỏ ửng lên. Cô nhớ lại cái lần mà cô đã nhảy cùng hắn trong buổi tiệc đính hôn…

"…_Trông hắn, đẹp trai hơn một chút."_

…

"Mình không được xiêu lòng, không được xiêu lòng, không được!"

_Kagura-chan, em lại lẩm bẩm một mình rồi đấy.

_Hả? Ơ, em xin lỗi Anego.

_Mà nè, Kagura-chan, có phải…em đã biết trước Okita rồi không?

_Hả? Không, không! – Kagura lắc đầu quầy quậy, rồi khi ngước lên nhìn khuôn mặt đầy hoài nghi của Otae, Kagura xịu mặt xuống, lí nhí – Đúng ạ.

_Hử? Chị tưởng hai đứa không được gặp nhau? Nè, - Otae thì thầm nhẹ nhàng vào tai Kagura – Em còn nhớ cái phong tục mà chị nói với em chứ, nó không bình thường đâu, nếu trái lại, em sẽ bị trừng phạt đấy.

Kagura lạnh sống lưng, nhưng nhanh chóng lấy lại sự cao ngạo vốn có của mình:

_Hahahaha…Anego nói gì vậy? Tại sao em phải sợ chứ? Đó là phong tục của bên đó chứ đâu phải bên mình.

_Ừm, về thay đồ đi, hôm nay chúng ta sẽ ở lại cung điện gia tộc Okita đấy.

_Ngủ qua đêm ấy ạ? Vậy … vậy…

Đính hôn…Đám cưới…Vợ và chồng…

Đêm tân hôn.

_Không…Không thể nào – Kagura ôm đầu, nét mặt lộ rõ sự thất thần.

_Sao vậy, Kagura-chan? Không phải điều đó là quá bình thường so với một cặp vợ chồng hay sao? – Otae khúc khích cười.

_Nh-Nhưng mà, em không thể… Anego, em không thể ngủ với chị được sao?

_Ôi, - Otae thở dài – Em là công chúa của một nước lớn đấy, hãy cư xử cho ra người lớn đi chứ.

Umibouzu trong bộ vest màu đen đội mũ quả dưa (Đen nốt) không biết từ đâu tới đứng sau lưng và vỗ vai Kagura

_Đúng vậy, Kagura-chan, mặc dù con phải cư xử cho ra người lớn nhưng cũng tuyệt đối không được ngủ với tên đó, hãy sang phòng bố mà ngủ.

Kagura – nửa thât thần nửa tức giận – tặng cho Umibouzu một cú đá vào mặt, mặc dù ông nhanh chóng đỡ được rồi lè lưỡi:

_Không thèm, thà ngủ với tên khốn đó còn hơn.

Rồi cô nhanh chóng chạy đi mất.

_Con bé thật là, sao nó giống mẹ thế. – Umibouzu thở dài dõi theo Kagura chạy đi…

Bịch! Bịch! Bịch!

Hộc! Hộc! Hộc!

_Xì, tưởng là vua thì ra dáng người lớn chắc, Papi cũng trẻ con như thế mà thôi. – Kagura khinh khỉnh nhìn cha mình từ đằng xa… Cô chợt nhớ lại lời Otae, và lời của bà thầy bói cô gặp lúc nhỏ nữa…

…

"_Nghiệp chướng và nguyền rủa"._

__Ái chà chà, cô bé gặp xui rồi. Đó là quẻ đen nhất đấy._

"Không thể nào đúng không? Cái thứ phong tục đó chẳng qua là một cái luật lệ ngu ngốc của gia tộc điên khùng đó thôi…" – Kagura lắc đầu – "Nhưng nếu nó nguyền rủa tên khốn đó thì mình sẽ rất sẵn sàng tin vào nó. Hehe."

* * *

><p>_Ai da! Cuối cùng cũng hết – Chàng hoàng tử tóc nâu bước ra khỏi lễ đường, thở dài và vò đầu nhè nhẹ. Nhưng sự thỏa mãn của anh biến mất khi nghe tiếng khúc khích của bọn con gái đằng xa:<p>

_Ý! Nhìn kìa, là Okita đấy, đẹp trai quá!

_Còn phải nói! Uầy, anh ý nhìn mình kìa, thích quá!

_Nè mấy cô, đừng mơ mộng nữa, anh ý có người rồi, lại còn là một cô vừa xinh vừa mạnh nữa, các cô không đấu nổi đâu.

_Ờ nhỉ, mà hai người đó tuy là đám cưới sắp đặt nhưng mà lại biết mặt nhau trước đó.

_A! Nhớ ra rồi, tin hai người ấy tự tiện gặp nhau trước khi cưới đã từng lan ra cả hai quốc gia phải không? Ôi, mình không đấu lại Kagura được rồi.

_Dĩ nhiên, họ yêu nhau đến vậy cơ mà.

RẦM!

Vâng, và chúng ta đã có thêm một vết rạn trên bức tường trắng đáng thương của nhà thờ.

_Sou-chan!

Okita quay lại, để thấy một cô gái tóc nâu búi cao với nụ cười rộng mở vẫy anh từ phía sau:

_Aneue!

_Đám cưới lúc nãy em làm tốt lắm, mặc dù không như chị mong đợi…

_V-Vậy ạ? – Okita đỏ bừng mặt, gãi gãi tai – Em rất vui vì chị thấy hài lòng.

_Nhưng mà, hình như hai đứa biết nhau trước đây rồi phải không?

Niềm vui vừa mới chớm trong lòng Okita nhanh chóng bị dập tắt, anh nhìn chị mình vẻ đầy lo ngại và e sợ:

_Sao…Sao chị biết chuyện đó?

_Ai mà lại không biết được cơ chứ - Mitsuba cười khúc khích – Khi nhìn mặt nhau, cứ như là hai em có duyên từ kiếp trước vậy.

Okita hơi đỏ mặt một chút, anh nhớ lại cái lần mà anh đã nhảy cùng Kagura trong buổi tiệc đính hôn…

"…_Trông nó, cũng xinh hơn một chút."_

…

"Mình đang nghĩ cái gì thế nhỉ? Không, con bé đó chả là cái gì cả. Đúng" – Okita vừa tự nhủ vừa vò đầu bứt tai một cách nhẹ nhàng

_Sou-chan, chị tưởng, hai đứa không được gặp nhau chứ? – Nụ cười của Mitsuba biến mất, thay vào đó là một ánh mắt hoài nghi.

_Ý chị là…

_Lời nguyền của nữ thần Akako – Mitsuba thì thầm – Nhớ không?

Okita khựng lại một chút, đúng là khi chị mình kể câu chuyện đó, anh đã ngủ gật ở đoạn cuối, nhưng anh thừa biết lời nguyền đó, vì thế, nó làm cho anh hơi lành lạnh nơi sống lưng. Nhưng anh nhanh chóng bật nó đi và trả lời chị theo cái phong cách cao ngạo thường ngày:

_Chị không cần phải lo lắng đâu, cái chuyện ấy là từ hàng trăm năm trước rồi, giờ nó chả còn hiệu lực để mà nguyền với chả rủa đâu.

Dường như không chú ý đến câu trả lời của em trai, Mitsuba bất giác nhìn vào chiếc đồng hồ trên tay mình

_Ah, chúng ta phải về nhanh nhanh, để chuẩn bị bữa trưa cho khách quí nữa.

_Khách quí? – Okita ngơ ngác – Ai ạ?

_Kìa, đừng nói là em quên chứ, là những người bên tộc Yato đó, họ sẽ ngủ ở chỗ chúng ta qua đêm đấy, nhớ đón tiếp họ đàng hoàng nhé.

_Ngủ qua đêm?

_Vậy chứ em và Kagura không phải vợ chồng sao? – Mitsuba nheo mày, cảm thấy lạ vì một Okita bình thường thông minh xuất chúng lại không hiểu ra điều này.

Trong đầu của Okita bắt đầu hình thành những suy đoán…

Đính hôn…Đám cưới…Vợ và chồng…

Đêm tân hôn.

_Sặc!

_Em nhận ra rồi nhỉ. – Mitsuba cười khúc khích trước khuôn mặt ngố tàu của Okita.

Trong lúc Mitsuba vẫn còn cười khúc khích và Okita vẫn còn ngẩn người ra, thì một chàng trai tóc đen lại gần Mitsuba từ đằng sau:

_Mitsuba-sama, chúng ta phải về thôi.

_Toshi…. – Nụ cười của cô biến mất, và vẻ ngẩn ngơ của Okita thì cũng vậy, thay vào đó là một gương mặt nghiêm trọng hơn. – Được rồi.

"Mặt dày ghê cơ, ai mời hắn thế nhỉ?" – Okita lầm bầm vẻ khó chịu. Rồi vẻ mặt đó biến mất khi thấy khẩu bazooka mà anh đã giấu trong một bụi rậm trước khi vào nhà thờ. "Có trò hay rồi"

Một nụ cười lộ rõ vẻ bí hiểm và đấy chất S dần dần hình thành trên guwng mặt Okita, anh đưa khẩu súng lên vai, và đưa Hijikata vào tầm ngắm, tay bóp cò, miệng lẩm bẩm: "Cái tội mặt dày nè!"

BÙM

Okita đã rất khôn khéo để nhắm bắn vào riêng Hijikata chứ không gây bất cứ một vết xước nào lên người chị mình, và anh đã thành công. Sau cú bắn đầy vang dội đó, mặc dù không bị thương nhưng toàn thân Hijikata bốc khói, và quả đầu vốn tăng thêm vẻ đẹp trai của anh thường ngày giờ đây xù như cục bông.

_Lêu lêu – Okita thè lưỡi ra và ra dấu thách thức với Hijikata.

_SOGOOOOOOOOOOOO! ĐỨNG LẠIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Hijikata ngay lập tức đuổi theo Okita và người vẫn bốc khói như xiên thịt nướng.

_Họ lại thế rồi – Mitsuba thở dài, nhưng cô nhanh chóng nở một nụ cười hiền dịu, dõi theo Hijikata đang rút kiếm ra cố chém Okita, nhưng Okita đã nhảy lên tránh được, khuôn mặt vẫn đầy vẻ khinh bỉ và lưỡi thì vẫn thè ra, rồi lại nhắm bazooka vào Hijikata, gây nên một vụ nổ lớn nữa – Nhưng như vậy mới là họ, nhỉ.

Rồi cô lại thở dài: "Mong là…Sẽ không có lời nguyền nào hết…"

Bầu trời vẫn xanh tươi, điểm những áng mây màu trắng, gió vẫn khe lay động những tán lá cây màu lục. Mọi người vẫn trò chuyện với nhau, không để ý đến một người phụ nữ với làn da trắng muốt trùm một chiếc áo choàng màu xanh biển đậm, che đi nửa khuôn mặt, đang nấp sau cây, nghe thấy hết những cuộc nói chuyện trên. Rồi cô thở dài, nhìn vào nắm quẻ lật úp của mình, nhưng chỉ có một quẻ ghi chữ đỏ tươi như màu máu "Nghiệp chướng và nguyền rủa"

_Thật sự, không có cách nào để ngăn chặn hai điều này sao…

Định mệnh sẽ không thay đổi, cô biết điều đó, cô nhìn trước được một tương lai đau thương đang chờ phía trước, nhưng khi nhìn thấy Kagura và Okita (Sau khi thất bại liên tiếp trong nỗ lực giết Hijikata bằng khẩu bazooka của mình) nhìn nhau chằm chằm và cãi nhau, cô gái tóc xanh chỉ biết thở dài :" Ít ra thì, hãy để cho họ tận hưởng khoảnh khắc này đã… Trước khi tất cả chấm dứt."

Rồi như một làn gió thoảng qua, cô gái biến mất, không để lại một dấu tích gì…

* * *

><p>Màn đêm buông xuống, bầu trời tối đen như mực trong một đêm trăng khuyết nhiwwuf sao, cung điện của gia tộc Okita vẫn sừng sững uy nghiêm, hắt ra ngoài những ánh sáng từ những ngọn đèn vàng. Nhưng rồi những ánh sáng ấy tắt dần khi gần khuya, tất cả mọi người tắt đèn đi ngủ, cung điện tưởng chừng như tĩnh lặng, nhưng không<p>

Rầm rập! Rầm rập!

Tiếng bước chân không đều vang lên từ một hành lang phòng ngủ, gây náo động cả một vùng trời tĩnh mịch

_Tránh ra, đồ bệnh hoạn! – Kagura hét lên với Okita, giọng nói của cô đầy sự khó chịu, và hơi thở thì đầy sự mệt mỏi, mặc dù vậy, cô vẫn cố gắng chạy đua với Okita đến phòng tân hôn.

_Có cô tránh ra ấy – Okita giơ tay ra định ngáng đường Kagura, nhưng Kagura nhanh chóng luồn dưới tay Okita chạy tiếp – Đây là nhà của tôi, dĩ nhiên căn phòng đó cũng là của tôi!

_Hừ, đừng có mơ! – Kagura tăng tốc, cố vượt lên, nhưng thất bại

_Tệ quá nhỉ, tôi đi trước nhé~ - Okita mỉm cười, một nụ cười rất đáng ghét đối với Kagura. Cô gái tóc đỏ cảm thấy khó chịu, và cho dù chân đã mỏi rã rời, cô vẫn cố gắng tăng tốc

"Mình không thể thua hắn được! Cố lên!"

_Flashback:_

__Phù, ăn xong đã quá! Ê, còn nữa không? - Kagura, người vừa đánh chén xong một tô mì Soba, nghếch đầu lên hỏi cô phục vụ đang ngỡ ngàng và bối rối trước cái dạ dày không đáy của cô công chúa tóc đỏ._

__Thưa, nếu người ăn nữa, e rằng sẽ hết nguyên liệu cho ngày mai mất._

__Thì mua tiếp! – Kagura trả lời_

__Kệ cô ta đi, thứ người như cô ta cho ăn chỉ tổ tốn tiền – Okita nhìn Kagura vẻ đầy khinh bỉ. – Ăn cái kiểu đấy thì còn gì là sức mạnh của tộc Yato nữa._

_Câu nói vừa rồi như châm ngòi lửa cho tính cao ngạo và lòng tự trọng to đùng của Kagura, cô gái tóc đỏ đặt bát xuống, tay đập bàn cái rầm, làm cô phục vụ đứng bên cạnh hoảng sợ chạy mất, rồi cô hét lớn:_

__Ngươi nói cái gì hả, ai được cho ăn chỉ tổ tốn tiền? Nói cho ngươi biết cho dù có ăn lương thực dự trữ của cả cái vương quốc này đi nữa thì ta vẫn thừa sức đánh bị người nhá!_

__Ồ, thật vây sao… - Okita cười nhẹ, ánh mắt vẫn tỏ vẻ khinh thường – Vậy sao không chạy đua đi?_

__Chạy đua?_

__Đúng, đích đến là phòng tân hôn – Okita đứng dậy – Ai đến sau là con heo đầu to óc như trái nho nhé – Rồi bất giác chạy đi, bước chân nhanh dần, cồm cộp trên nền nhà, hướng đến hành lang phòng ngủ._

__Cái gì! Ê! Đứng lại đồ gian lậnnnnnnnnnn! – Kagura, sau khi tỉnh dậy khỏi sự ngạc nhiên và sững sờ, cũng bật dậy chạy đuổi theo Okita ngay tức khắc._

Cánh cửa gỗ được bao bọc bởi nhung đỏ và được sơn vàng mới tinh ở mép cửa của phòng tân hôn đã hiện ra ngày một rõ hơn nơi phía cuối hành lang. Hai con người tuy đã thấm mệt, nhưng không ai muốn làm "con heo đầu to óc như trái nho" nên càng cố gắng chạy cho đến nơi.

RẦM!

Cánh cửa tội nghiệp bị cả hai người với sức mạnh ngang hàng quái vật xô đẩy, vì sức đẩy quá mạnh cộng với sự mệt mỏi khi chạy làm cả hai mất thăng bằng và ngã xuống. Nhưng chuyện đâu có đơn giản như thế, Kagura, với thân hình nhỏ con hơn Okita đã luồn qua cánh tay Okita khi xô cửa vào, và kết cục là khi hai người ngã xuống, thì Okita đang nằm đè lên Kagura…

1s tĩnh lặng trôi qua…

_AAAAAAAAAA! Đồ biến thái! – Kagura chả còn quan tâm đến cuộc đua nữa, cô chỉ muốn thoát ra khỏi "vòng tay" của người mà cô ghét nhất. Okita dường như cũng nhận ra điều đó, ngay lập tức anh đứng dậy, và trong khi Kagura còn chưa kịp dậy thì anh đã nhào đến giường, nhanh chóng nằm xuống sao cho không còn chỗ nào cho Kagura.

Cô công chúa tóc đỏ, từ từ tỉnh dậy và lấy lại ý thức của mình, nhận ra mình đang trong một căn phòng sơn màu kem pha lẫn màu xanh rất rất đậm của bầu trời hắt vào qua một khung cửa sổ màu trắng, nơi có một chậu hoa hồng xanh giả. Cô còn ngửi thấy mùi nến thơm hình trái tim dịu nhẹ phát ra từ một chiếc bàn trang điểm màu trắng. Ánh mắt của cô cứ đưa qua căn phòng một lượt trong ngây ngất, từ bức tranh của nữ thần Akako mờ ảo trong đêm tối trên tường đến chiếc tủ quần áo màu trắng điểm những hình dán hoa hồng, nhưng khi nhìn thấy Okita nằm choán hết chỗ trên một chiếc giường ga trắng có rèm màu xanh thì Kagura hoàn toàn thức tỉnh, cô nhào đến và cố hết sức đẩy Okita ra. Trước khi chàng trai có khả năng nằm lại theo tư thế truớc kia thì Kagura đã nằm xuống, dùng lưng của mình đẩy lưng của Okita xuống đất. Okita cũng không vừa khi làm y hệt những gì Kagura đang làm. Hai người cứ xô đẩy nhau mãi, không ai chịu ai.

_Xuống…đất…đi…tên…khốn…! – Kagura vừa thở ra từng câu ngắt đoạn vừa cố hết sức đẩy Okita.

_Còn…lâu…đồ…heo…béo…! – Okita cũng không vừa. Nhưng câu nói của Okita lại một lần nữa châm ngòi cho sự tức giận của Kagura. Cô hít vào một hơi thật mạnh rồi đẩy.

_GYAAAAAAA! – Kagura gần như đã đẩy được Okita xuống đất nhờ sức mạnh và nỗ lực của mình. Nhưng cả hai đột nhiên dừng lại khi nghe thấy tiếng gõ cửa cộc cộc bên ngoài.

_Sou-chan, chị biết là làm "việc đó" thì không thể im lặng được, nhưng hai em cũng phải nhỏ đi chứ - Giọng nhỏ nhẹ và lo lắng của Mitsuba vang lên, trong chốc lát, nó làm mặt Okita nóng phừng phừng như ai đó gắp than để lên mặt

_Kagura-chan, sao em rên to thế, tên đó làm gì không phải à? – Lần này là một giọng vừa có sự lo lắng và tức giận vang lên, giống như Okita, mặt của Kagura còn trở nên đỏ hơn cả mái tóc của cô gái, làm cô không thốt nên lời.

Mặc dù cả hai chỉ muốn thét lên là hiểu lầm nhưng lại sợ làm ồn nữa, nên khi thấy căn phòng đã im bặt, hai người phụ nữ trở về phòng mình.

Sau sự kiện đáng xấu hổ đó, Okita và Kagura đã quyết định sẽ chia đôi giường, không ai chạm vào nhau, không ai làm gì nhau nữa, để không ai hiểu lầm nữa, mặc dù khoảnh khắc đó đã kéo dài suốt mấy tiếng liền, nhưng sự im lặng đột nhiên chấm dứt.

"Khò…Khò"

"o.O."

"Khò…Khò" – Okita ngáy to hơn nữa

"=.="

"KHÒ…KHÒ"

"A"

"Không thể chịu nổi nữa. Grừừừừừừ…." – Kagura bật dậy, mang nét mặt khó chịu nhìn gương mặt Okita đang say ngủ, rồi cô thở dài

_Tại sao mình lại phải cưới một tên thế này cơ chứ.

Kagura chán nản đưa mắt đi khắp căn phòng, nhưng khựng lại khi nhìn vào chiếc đồng hồ màu trắng treo trên tường đang chỉ: "A! Hình như hôm nay có mưa sao băng! Mình quên béng mất!" Rồi cô vội xuống giường, đi vội một đôi dép lê, rón rén đi ra ngoài, trước khi đi, cô đưa mắt nhìn Okita "Ngủ ngon nhé! Chia buồn vì ngươi đã để lỡ một sự kiện tuyệt vời. Gyahahahahahaha."

Điều mà Kagura không biến khi đóng sập cánh cửa đỏ lại, là Okita lại trở về với tư thế choán hết cả giường như cũ, lén nhìn Kagura lúc cô chạy đi, mỉm cười "Hê hê, sập bẫy rồi."

Nhưng Okita không thể ngủ tiếp được, phần vì khi đã thức dậy thì sẽ khó có thể ngủ lại, phần vì ánh sáng của sao quá rực rớ, mặc dù anh đã định đóng rèm cửa lại, nhưng nhận ra Kagura cũng ở dưới đó trong nỗ lực ngắm sao đêm, một ý nghĩ xoẹt qua đầu anh "Đằng nào cũng không ngủ được nữa, xuống đó trêu nó thêm một chút xem sao!~"

* * *

><p>Ánh sáng rực rỡ của sao và trăng chiếu xuống khu vườn thượng uyển của gia tộc Okita, khác với gia tộc Yato, nơi mà có một khu vườn với những cây hoa hồng, gia tộc Okita lại cho trồng những cây bách tùng, cây đa, được uốn rất đẹp, nhưng với Kagura thì cũng không thể bằng quê hương của mình.<p>

_Sắp đến giờ rồi, 5 phút nữa – Kagura nhìn chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay – Mình nên làm gì bây giờ nhỉ?

Okita, sau khi nhìn thấy Kagura, rón rén nấp ở một bụi cây gần đó, định sẽ bất chợt nhảy ra dọa Kagura, nhưng mưu đồ ấy biến mất, khi giọng hát của Kagura cất lên:

_Nếu em có thể trở về từ tận cùng khổ đau_

_Thì hơi ấm tình yêu hay tương lai, em đâu màng đến nữa_

_Giấc mơ này đã tan vỡ và chìm vào bóng đen của sự im lặng_

_Ai? Là người đã đem lại ánh nắng hồng rọi lên má em?_

_Vì sao? Không có cách nào để chấm dứt thế giới mong manh này._

_Em chỉ biết uớc sao, mình có thể lãng quên đi tất cả_

Đó là một khúc hát thật buồn, thật bi ai đau xót, nhưng cũng du dương, trầm bổng, vang lên giữa không gian tĩnh mịch nơi tưởng chừng như chỉ có tiếng gió vi vu ảm đạm. Okita ngây người ra một lúc, rồi bất chợt nhận ra

"Đó là…bài hát của nữ thần Akako mà? Sao cô ta biết được? – Trong lúc chìm trong những hoài nghi, Okita sơ ý đạp phải một cành cây, gây nên một tiếng "Rắc!" nhè nhẹ, nhưng đủ to để Kagura nghe thấy.

_Ai? Ai ở đó! – Kagura hét lên, có phần hơi hoảng sợ

"Hứ, chắc không trốn được rồi" – Okita nghĩ thầm, ánh trăng lấp lánh đổ lên người anh, khi anh từ từ bước ra và vẫy tay chào Kagura với một khuôn mặt chán nản – "Chào"

_Là ngươi! Ngươi làm gì ở đây?

_Cái đó tôi phải hỏi cô mới đúng

_Ta làm gì kệ ta chứ!

_Ừ thì đấy, tôi làm gì kệ tôi.

_Ngươi… - Hẳn Kagura đã hét vào mặt Okita nếu như cô không nhìn thấy một vệt sáng xanh mờ ảo sau cung điện cao sừng sững.

_Nó bắt đầu rồi! – Kagura xô cả Okita để chạy đi – Ơ, sao nó lại.

_Nghiệp dư thế mà cũng đòi ngắm mưa sao băng hả, ai bảo cô ra vườn ngắm?

_Tại vườn của nhà ngươi không thiết kế giống vườn của nhà ta chứ bộ! – Kagura cố chống chế.

Okita nhìn Kagura chống chế một cách chán nản, rồi anh nắm lấy tay Kagura, lôi cô đi xềnh xệch.

_Này, thả ta ra, ngươi làm gì thế! – Kagur giãy nảy

_Đúng là cái đồ phiền phức – Nhận ra mình khó mà lôi Kagura đi được dễ dàng, Okita nảy ra ý nghĩ … bế cô đi.

_THẢ TA RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Và anh đã thành công, cho dù Kagura cõ giãy nảy đi nữa, thì cũng không dám làm nhiều vì sợ sẽ rơi xuống.

Okita đưa Kagura đến một cái lầu cao vút màu đỏ sởn phía bên kia cung điện, nơi có vài ngôi sao băng đã bắt đầu xoẹt qua bầu trời

_Đây là Lầu Vọng Tinh, là nơi mà các bậc vua chúa thường lên để ngắm sao – Rồi anh nhìn Kagura, người chưa hết đỏ mặt vì bị bế - Sao, cô lên chứ?

_Đ-Được.

Hai người họ cũng nhau leo lên, Okita có phần thành thạo hơn, vì anh đã leo cái lầu này từ bé rồi, Kagura, người chưa leo bất cứ một cái gì bao giờ, có phần hơi lóng ngóng, làm Okita phải mệt mỏi kêu lên mặc dù anh đã gần đến nơi

_Nhanh lên! Lỡ mất bây giờ!

_Im đi! Ta không quen leo cái này!

Kagura, tức giận vì bị coi thường, đã cố hết sức leo lên, vượt qua cả Okita, nhưng khi chỉ còn một tay vịn nữa là đến nơi, cô đột nhiên không nắm được và rơi xuống

_AAAA

Okita nhận ra điều đó, nhanh như cắt, anh vòng tay ra ôm lấy eo Kagura, đỡ lấy cô giữa không trung. Kagura đỏ mặt tưng bừng, lí nhí

_Cảm-Cảm ơn…

_Đã yếu mà cứ thích ra gió. Xì!

Cuối cùng, cả hai cũng lên đến nơi, Kagura ngồi bệt xuống thở phào, ngắm nhìn từng ngôi sao xanh xoẹt qua trên bầu trời xanh biển, Okita không ngồi mà đứng cạnh, trầm ngâm ngắm nhìn bầu trời, thi thoảng, anh lại liếc sang Kagura, người mà thi thoảng lại chỉ tay lên trời rồi kêu lên rằng có một ngôi sao rất to vừa xoẹt qua hay đại loại thế một cách rất trẻ con. Anh mỉm cười, tưởng như nhìn thấy mình trong quá khứ

_Khi mà bố và mẹ còn sống…_

Cơn mưa sao băng rốt cuộc cũng ngừng hạt, đó là khi đồng hồ của Kagura điểm 3 giờ. Sau khi đã xuống đến nơi, mà không bị ngã phát nào, Kagura thở phào nhẹ nhõm, và cười thật tươi với Okita, nụ cười mà cô chưa bao giờ thể hiện trước mặt anh

_Cám ơn nhé! Sadist!

Okita hơi khựng lại một chút, anh không ngờ cô công chúa tóc đỏ lại có thể đáng yêu đến mức vậy với một nụ cười sáng rực rỡ đến vậy, tưởng chừng như ngàn ngôi sao băng cũng không bằng, nhưng anh nhanh chóng lấy lại sự bình tĩnh và trả lời Kagura

_Không có chi. Mà nè, China.

_Hửm?

_Bụng cô có ngấn đó, nên giảm béo đi là vừa.

Vâng các bạn cũng biết việc gì xảy ra sau đó mà:

Xấu hổ = Mặt đỏ = Xông vào đánh nhau.

Bonus:

Địa điểm: Phòng tân hôn

Thời gian: 4 giờ sáng

"Khò…..Khò…..Khò…..Khòòòòòòòò….."

Okita ngán ngẩm vớ lấy cái gối bịt tai mình lại, lẩm bẩm

_Vậy mà cô ta cáu vì mình ngáy cơ đấy. :-ss

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Tớ đang chuẩn bị thi đội tuyển Sinh, và đang bí lù ý tưởng đây, bạn nào giúp với :-ss<p> 


	7. Hồi ức

…_Đen…_

_Một màu…đen đặc_

__H-Hả? – Kagura bất chợt mở đôi mắt xanh của mình, dáo dác nhìn xung quanh – Đây…là đâu?_

__Nội tâm của chính cô – Một giọng nói lạnh lùng vang lên., lưng của Kagura khẽ rung lên. Cô biết giọng nói này._

_Kagura quay người lại, hướng về nơi phát ra giọng nói, hướng về nơi có một cô gái với mái tóc đỏ xõa dài và làn da trắng muốt, tưởng như một phiên bản khác của Kagura. Điểm khác nhau duy nhất là, trong khi Kagura nhìn cô gái kia bằng một đôi mắt xanh như nước hồ thu đầy vẻ lo sợ thì cô gái kia đưa ánh nhìn sắc như dao của mình qua mái tóc xõa bằng một đôi mắt đỏ như máu._

__Lại là…cô…Cô muốn gì? - Câu hỏi vang lên, khô khốc trong cổ họng của Kagura._

__Tôi muốn gì? Phải hỏi là cô muốn gì chứ? Cô bé? – Cô gái kia mỉm cười, một nụ cười nửa miệng lạnh sống lưng. – Không phải chính cô đã đồng ý sao? Đồng ý để nhớ lại…_

_Kagura giật mình, mồ hôi túa ra, đầu cô như một cái máy cassete, đang chơi liên tục những đoạn quá khứ cũ, mà cô chưa từng biết đến sự tồn tại của nó. Từng hình ảnh một, liên tục hiện ra trong đầu Kagura, đầy sợ hãi và ám ảnh.  
><em>

_Rồi nó dừng lại, đột nhiên dừng lại, sau khi Kagura khuỵu xuống vì sốc, dừng lại ở một hình ảnh:_

_Một người phụ nữ với mái tóc xanh đen xõa dài, kẹp lên bởi một cái cặp hoa. Một chiếc mạng màu xanh nước biển che đi nửa khuôn mặt, chỉ để lộ đôi mắt xanh lá lạnh lùng, xen chút lo sợ. _

__Đ-Đó là người mà tôi đã gặp trước buổi tiệc đính hôn. – Kagura sờ lên trán mình, mặc cho nhũng giọt mồ hôi tuôn rơi, cô gõ nhẹ vào trán, như không muốn tin đây là sự thật. – Bà ta…có liên quan gì với tôi sao…?_

_Không để cho Kagura nói thêm, cô gái kia đã đến gần Kagura từ lúc nào, và lấy hai đầu ngón tay chạm nhẹ lên trán cô. Trong một khoảnh khắc, dường như Kagura đã bị vứt về quá khứ._

__Hãy tự tìm hiểu đi. – Giọng của cô gái mắt đỏ vang lên khô khốc._

__Ưm…Cái mùi này…_

_Đó là mùi hương của hoa dạ lan hương, nhung khác biệt với mùi bình thường, nó nồng hơn, đậm hơn, giống như nhũng bông hoa ở cung điện Yato._

_Kagura mở mắt, cô nhìn thấy mình lơ lửng trong không trung giữa bầu trời sao, nơi mà cô có thể nhìn thấy toàn bộ khu vườn thượng uyển. _

__Anego?_

_Otae đứng hiên ngang, khuôn mặt lộ rõ vẻ nghiêm trọng. Đằng sau cô là một cô bé tầm 6 tuổi, với mái tóc đỏ cột cao và điệu bộ sợ sệt, lóng ngóng chạy đi đến cổng vủa khu vườn. Trước mặt cô gái tóc nâu là một người đàn ông vạm vỡ, một gã bị thịt khổng lồ, một người phụ nữ với đôi mắt đỏ, và…_

_Một người đàn bà với mái tóc xanh đen được kẹp bởi một chiếc kẹp hoa trắng và đôi mắt xanh lá huyền bí_

__Là mình…- Kagura khẽ lẩm bẩm, tự day trán mình – Và cả bà ta…_

_Sự ngạc nhiên và sững sờ của Kagura biến mất, khi nhìn thấy gã bị thịt khổng lồ cô nhìn thấy lúc trước bắt đầu tấn công Otae, thay vào đó là sợ hãi và hoảng loạn, cô hét lên cùng với chính mình mười năm trước. Nhưng khi cố chạy đến chỗ Otae, thì cả người Kagura như đông cứng, đằng sau cô, một luồng khí lạnh toát lan tỏa. _

__Shhhhh…- Mỉm cười đặt ngón trỏ lên môi mình, cô gái mắt đỏ ra hiệu Kagura phải im lặng_

_Kagura run lên, nửa vì sợ hãi, nửa vì tức giận, cô bất lực nắm chặt tay mình, đôi mắt thi thoảng nhắm lại, không tin đây là sự thật, bởi cô đã bất lực, không thể làm bất cứ điều gì…_

_Nhưng rồi đột nhiên, Kagura thấy mình trong 10 năm trước đột nhiên đứng lại, im lặng hồi lâu._

_Rồi qua những lọn tóc màu đỏ buông rủ, Kagura thấy chính mình, mỉm cười, một cách hoang dại, và dần dần ngẩng đầu lên, ngước nhìn bằng một đôi mắt đỏ như máu. Cô rùng mình, khi nhận ra đôi mắt ấy, nụ cười ấy, giống y hệt cô gái trong nội tâm Kagura (Đoạn này khó xưng hô quá đi T_T)_

_Kagura quay đầu lại, chỉ để nhìn thấy nụ cười hoang dại một cách ớn lạnh kia, giống như nụ cười cô đã từng có vào đúng cái đêm 10 năm trước. Cô rùng mình, day day trán rồi khẽ khàng hỏi:_

__Cô…Cô đã có mặt ở đó, nhưng tại sao…_

_Quá nhiều câu hỏi muốn nói, quá nhiều nghi vẫn phải giải quyết, nhưng nỗi sợ và ngạc nhiên trong Kagura ngăn cản cô hỏi những điều cô muốn biết, cô chỉ thốt lên một câu, trước khi quay đầu lại, kinh ngạc khi thấy một góc vườn hoa nhuộm máu đỏ của tên đánh thuê kia, đỏ như đôi mắt cô lúc đó, sáng rực trong đêm tối, cùng với trăng và thanh trường đao sắc bén mà cô lăm lăm trên tay:_

__Cô là ai?_

__Ta đã bảo cô rồi, ta chính là cô. Ta là Kagura Yato - Rồi cô ta khẽ vén tóc lên, mỉm cười trước sự ngạc nhiên và hoảng hốt tột độ của Kagura – Nhưng nếu cô tìm kiếm một câu trả lời rõ ràng hơn, thì tên thật của ta là…Akako…_

"_Đến giờ…hành đạo rồi…"_

_Máu lại tiếp tục đổ, chảy dài dưới gót chân của cô công chúa nhỏ, nhuộm đỏ những bông hoa màu trắng. Kagura kinh hãi nhìn chính mình, cười như rồ dại, rực sáng trong sắc đỏ tươi của máu, dưới chân là hai cái xác mà thân hình không còn nguyên vẹn._

__Vậy, khi đã biết hết chuyện rồi, mà ngươi vẫn không thèm cảm ơn ta sao? – Vẫn là giọng nói đáng sợ, lạnh lùng đó, nhưng có pha chút khó chịu và hằn học._

__Cảm ơn? – Sự kinh hãi của Kagura biến mất, thay vào đó là sự giận dữ - Tại sao ta phải cảm ơn ngươi? Đồ dối trá!_

__Dối trá? – Đôi môi đỏ mọng của Akako, thường luôn cười một cách bí ẩn, giờ đây mím lại giận dữ - Ở điểm nào cơ chứ?_

__Tất cả! Tất cả những chuyện này…là dối trá! Không có việc gì đã xảy ra đêm đó cả. Đây chỉ là ảo ảnh thôi! Và, cô cũng thế. Vậy nên, biến đi! – Kagura vẩy tay ra trước mặt Akako, như muốn xóa đi một hình ảnh cô không muốn nhìn_

__Ảo ảnh? – Đôi môi đỏ mọng ấy lại mỉm cười – Ngươi nhầm rồi, tất cả đều là sự thật. – Rồi cô ấn lên trán Kagura, trong chốc lát, Kagura không thể cử động được, cứ đứng như trời trồng – Ta tồn tại trong ngươi, Kagura ạ. Ta là ngươi…Và tất cả những chuyện này – Quay đầu ra ngắm nhìn khung cảnh nhuốm màu máu, khung cảnh mà cô đã tạo nên 10 năm trước, Akako mỉm cười – Đều là sự thật._

__Không, không, không đời nào lại có truyện như thế! – Kagura run rẩy, liên tục lắc và tự đánh vào đầu mình._

_Kagura-hime-sama!

__Không, không phải tôi!_

_Kagura-hime-sama!

__Không phải tôi mà! KHÔNG!_

Kagura đột ngột choàng tỉnh dậy khỏi giường, đôi mắt màu xanh mở to vì sợ, mồ hôi túa ra như tắm. Cô nhìn lại mình, nhìn lại xung quanh, rồi nhìn thẳng vào bàn tay đang run rẩy của mình

…_Không có máu…_

Rồi cô nhẹ nhàng đặt bàn tay đó lên trán mình, lau đi mồ hôi, mỉm cười cay đắng trước khi ngã cuống giường.

_Hừ, cơn ác mộng khốn kiếp…

_KAGURA-HIME-SAMAAAAAAAA! – Đột nhiên, một giọng nói chói tai vang lên ngay khi Kagura vừa mới ngả người xuống, làm cô lại bật dậy thêm một lần nữa. Kagura quay đầu về hướng tiếng nói phát ra. Và đập vào mắt cô là…

Một cô gái với mái tóc xanh đen dài thướt tha, được buộc lên bằng một sợi dây màu đỏ. Cô mặc một bộ áo của người hầu, nhưng có đôi phần xộc xệch. Đôi mắt xám của cô lóe lên ánh sáng khi thấy Kagura đã tỉnh giấc.

_Cuối cùng công chúa cũng tỉnh giấc rồi. Làm tôi gọi mãi – Cô gái đứng dậy, mỉm cười với Kagura, rồi cô đi đến cửa sổ và kéo tấm màn che ra, khiến cho ánh sáng ban ngày ùa vào. Và cho dù ánh nắng không trực tiếp chiếu vào Kagura, cô công chúa tộc Yato vẫn vớ đại cái ô của mình ở đầu giường rồi giương về phía cửa số, nói to:

_Kéo lại! Kéo lại đi!

_Ồ, tôi quên mất. Công chúa không chịu được ánh nắng – Cô người hầu quay mặt về phía Kagura vẻ hối lỗi, rồi nhanh chóng kéo rèm cửa lại…

Kagura, sau khi đã thu ô về và đặt nó xuống đất, mới dụi mắt vẻ ngái ngủ và hỏi:

_Chị là ai thế? – Kagura ngáp dài, rồi định nói tiếp bằng cái giọng méo mó của mình, nhưng rồi cô nhìn kĩ hơn và hỏi một cách nghiêm túc – Tôi đã gặp chị bao giờ chưa?

Cô gái tóc xanh đen hơi khựng lại khi nghe thấy câu hỏi của Kagura, nhưng cô nhanh chóng vén lọn tóc che mặt mình và mỉm cười, một nụ cười trong sáng, đến mức gần như giả tạo, rồi trả lời Kagura:

_Tôi đã làm ở đây lâu rồi mà, công chúa đâu có gặp tôi được. À, nhân tiện, tên tôi là Hikaru…

_Nhưng tôi chắc là tôi đã gặp chị ở đâu rồi cơ mà?

_Công chúa nhớ nhầm đấy – Hikaru trả lời bằng một giọng xen lẫn sự bất an, rồi cô đánh trống lảng – Mà công chúa không ăn sáng sao? Đã muộn rồi đấy…

_Muộn? – Kagura chậm chạp bước ra khỏi giường, lầm lũi cầm bộ quần áo thường ngày của mình vào nhà tắm rồi nói vọng ra – Mấy giờ rồi mà muộn?

_Đã 9 giờ rồi, nếu tôi đúng.

_Cái gì cơ? – Kagura hoảng hốt tột độ, nhanh chóng đánh răng rửa mặt qua loa, thay quần áo rồi nhanh chóng chạy biến ra cửa. Đơn giản là vì khi là một công chúa thì không được phép đi muộn, cho dù trong bất kì hoàn cảnh nào, nếu không chằng khác gì mang tiếng xấu vào người.

_Nhưng thưa công chúa, người quên ô này…

_Ồ, cảm ơn nhé! – Kagura nhanh chóng giật lấy cái ô của mình, rồi phi như gió đến phòng ăn, nhủ thầm "Muộn quá, chết thật. Không khéo tên đó lại lấy cớ trêu mình thì chết!"

Khoảnh khắc mà Kagura vọt ra khỏi phòng, cũng là lúc Hikaru nhẹ nhàng bước đến cánh cửa tủ, mở nó ra, nhìn vào một cô gái tóc nâu bị trói và bịt mồm lại, Hikaru mỉm cười nhìn cô gái đó, rồi giơ ngón trỏ lên miệng ra dấu im lặng

_Mong chị thông cảm cho tôi nhé, Hikaru-san – Cô gái tóc xanh đen mỉm cười, rồi cô lấy từ thắt lưng bên hông ra một cái lọ nhỏ. Hikaru thật sự đang ngồi trong tủ vùng vẫy dữ dội, cố thoát ra ngoài, nhưng cô gái tóc xanh đen không để Hikaru làm thế, cô vẫn giữ nguyên nụ cười đó, nói tiếp – Chị sẽ phải quên đi thôi…

Kagura chạy liên tục với tốc độ vô song của thành viên gia tộc Yato, để lại bụi và khói đằng sau, cùng một đống người bị vô tình va phải. Những lúc như vậy cô chỉ biết vẫy tay lại nói xin lỗi rồi lại tăng tốc độ đến phòng ăn. Phòng ăn của gia tộc Okita là một cái phòng lớn như một cái đại sảnh, có những hàng cột cẩm thạch màu kem đứng kế bên, ở giữa có treo ba chùm đèn sáng choang. Ở giữa là một cái bàn gỗ lớn, được trải khăn ăn nằm trên một tấm thảm đỏ viền vàng. Ở trên hai cửa ra vào treo tranh chân dung của hai vị vua và hoàng hậu đời trước. Cứ khi nào vị vua hoặc nữ hoàng làm đám cưới, thì sẽ thay hai bức tranh đó bằng bức tranh của vua và hoàng hậu mới. Hiện nay, chỉ có Mitsuba, Sougo và Kagura là có đủ tư cách để ăn ở đây.

Kíttttttt!

Kagura phanh gấp trước cánh cửa màu xanh cao gấp ba lần người cô, đối diện với hai viên lính gác đứng thẳng mặt không chút biểu cảm. Nhận ra tiếng phanh của Kagura, một nữ hầu mở hé cửa, rồi nói nhỏ

_Chúng thần đã đợi người rất lâu rồi, Kagura-hime-sama. – Rồi cô mở một cánh cửa, cho phép một người lọt qua – Xin nhanh vào đi ạ.

Không cần phải chờ cô cung nữ kia nói câu thứ hai. Kagura đã nhanh chóng nhón chân lẻn vào. Cô thở phào khi phát hiện vị hôn phu thích trêu người của cô không có mặt ở đây, mà chỉ có Mitsuba, người đang cười nhẹ, nhắc nhở một cung nữ gần đó. Kagura nhanh chóng tìm một chỗ ngồi xuống, tưởng như mình đã thoát, nhưng câu nói sau đó của Mitsuba lại làm cô giật hết cả mình

_Em đến muộn đấy, Kagura – Mitsuba lấy khăn ăn lau miệng mình, rồi để cho cung nữ dọn đồ thừa đi – Okita nó đã ăn xong và ra ngoài luyện bắn cung trước rồi.

_Em xin lỗi ạ - Kagura cúi đầu kính cẩn rồi ngồi xuống và bắt đầu ăn. Với tư cách là một công chúa, Kagura phải ăn một cách từ tốn và nhẹ nhàng, không dây vãi chỗ này chỗ kia, điều đó làm cô cảm thấy giảm khẩu vị đi một chút. Nhưng tính háu ăn của gia tộc Yato thì vẫn giữ nguyên, cô đánh bay hết đĩa này đến đĩa kia, liên tục gọi món mới. Làm các cung nữ hoảng hồn chạy đi chạy lại từ nhà bếp đến phòng ăn. Mitsuba không nói gì, vì cô đã biết rõ tính ham ăn của gia tộc Yato rồi…

Ăn xong, Kagura khẽ đứng dậy, cúi mình kính cẩn chào Mitsuba rồi bước ra ngoài. Mitsuba cũng mỉm cười chào lại. Dạo bước trên hành lang, cô mỉm cười tự nhủ rằng Mitsuba thật là một người tốt, vì đã không nhắc nhở hay mắng cô khi đến ăn sáng muộn. Trên đường đi, trong lúc đang suy nghĩ nên làm gì tiếp theo thì cô nghe thấy tiếng vó ngựa ở ngoài, và một tiếng phập vang lên đanh thép. Kagura khẽ vén rèm cửa ra, đứng nấp sau rèm, tránh khỏi ánh nắng mặt trời, và trong tầm mắt của cô, cô có thể nhìn thấy Okita đang tập cưỡi ngựa bắn cung ở ngoài. Rồi trong một phút tò mò, Kagura xách ô đi ra ngoài sân tập, cô núp sau một bụi rậm, cố giấu mình đi, nhưng quên mất giấu cái ô của mình

PHẬP! 

_Lại trúng tâm nữa rồi! – Một người đàn ông cao to đứng cạnh đó vỗ tay tán thưởng "Chắc là huấn luyện viên." – Kagura nghĩ thầm – Hoàng tử quả là có năng khiếu đấy!

Okita không nói không rằng, chỉ vuốt mồ hôi khỏi trán, rồi nhảy xuống lưng ngựa, vớ lấy chai nước mà hầu gái vừa đưa cho tu ừng ực, không để ý rằng ông huấn luyện viên sắp sửa nói gì tiếp theo. Còn Kagura thì đứng nguyên xi tại chỗ, cô chưa bao giờ biết Okita lại giỏi bắn cung như thế này.

_Tốt lắm! Giờ ta ôn lại bắn cung từ xa nhé! Giương cung lên đi!

_Ông không để tôi uống nước một tí được à? – Okita nhăn mặt lườm huấn luyện viên, gằn giọng. làm ông ta tái xanh mặt mày. Ném chai nước đã tu cạn đi, Okita lấy cái khăn mặt lau mồ hôi, rồi quấn quanh cổ. Anh giương cung lên, kiên quyết, mạnh mẽ. Từng đường gân trong bắp cơ nổi lên trên tay áo ướt đẫm mồ hôi, làm Kagura đơ mất mấy giây nữa…

PHẬP!

Sợi dây cung được thả, đưa mũi tên về lộ trình nó đã được vạch ra, và nó bay vút đi, tiếng kêu xé gió của nó vang lên, rồi xuyên qua bụi rậm và cắm thẳng vào tường, ngay cạnh khuôn mặt của Kagura, làm cô hết hồn. Sau khi đã bình tĩnh lại, Kagura cau có rút mũi tên ra và bẻ gãy làm đôi, rồi hậm hực bước ra ngoài trong sự ngạc nhiên của huấn luyện viên và hầu gái, cô ném hai nửa mũi tên xuống đất, dẫm lên chúng, nhăn mặt hét lên:

_Ngươi có vấn đề gì với ta vậy hả? – Kagura mặt đỏ tía tai hỏi một cách đầy giận dữ.

_À ta đâu dám có vấn đề với công chúa – Okita khinh khỉnh – Ta chỉ có vấn đề với kẻ bám đuôi thôi. Chị ta gửi cô đến đây để canh chừng đấy hả? – Okita rướn mày lên hỏi

_Dĩ nhiên là không! – Kagura tức tối trả lời – Ta…

_Ồ - Okita cắt ngang – Vậy ngươi đến đây để gặp ta à?

_KHÔNG! – Kagura xấu hổ hét lên, nhưng rồi thấy mọi người đang nhìn chằm chằm vào mình, không muốn bị ngượng thêm, cô giật cây cung từ tay Okita, rồi mặt đối mặt trang nghiêm nói

_Ừ đấy! – Kagura chữa lại – Chị ngươi gửi ta đến đây giám sát! Vì vậy… - Kagura giơ cung ra – Tập cho tử tế đi!

_Ờ… - Okita đáp lại, vẻ mặt không biến sắc – Vấn đề là thế này, người giám sát của tôi ạ, ở đây có luật là một khi đã bước lên sân tập rồi, ngoài lí do huấn luyện và hầu hạ ra thì đều phải tham gia bắn cung hết. – Rồi không để Kagura phản pháo lại, Okita lấy từ cái giỏ sau lưng mình một mũi tên, rồi ném cho Kagura. Cô bắt lấy, rồi trả lời một cách khó chịu

_Nhưng ta có học bắn cung đâu! Ta còn chưa cầm cung bao giờ!

_Chả phải cô đang cầm rồi đấy sao? – Okita đáp lại, rồi vẫy tay với ông huấn luyện viên. Ông ta hiểu ý hoàng tử, lật đật chạy ra chỗ Kagura – người đang cực kì khó xử với việc giương cung bởi cứ phải che ô cùng lúc

Khoảng 15 phút sau….

_Không không! Công chúa làm sai rồi! – Ông ta cằn nhằn một cách khó chịu, rồi giương tay ra – Phải làm như thế này này! Nếu còn không làm được động tác đơn giản ấy thì cô còn biết làm gì nữa hả?

_Ta có thể giết ông đấy… - Kagura lườm ông huấn luyện viên, làm ông ta tái xanh mặt mày, ngay lập tức rụt vòi lại, không biết nói gì nữa, đúng lúc đấy, Okita lên tiếng chữa cháy

_Dạy với cái phương pháp của ông thì đúng là vô dụng rồi còn gì – Anh tu một hơi nước, rồi quệt miệng đi – Cái cô mạnh như quái vật này thì giương cung lên là gãy cung hoặc đứt dây trước khi bắn rồi. – Rồi Okita đứng dậy – Tôi sẽ dạy cô ta cho!

Rồi Okita tiến gần đến Kagura,đội một cái mũ rộng vành lên đầu cô và quăng cái ô ra xa cho hầu gái, sau đó vòng tay mình lên cánh tay của Kagura, chạm tay vào cung và mũi tên rồi giương cung lên, làm cô thoáng đỏ mặt và kêu lên

_Cách này thì giúp được gì chứ hả?

_Ít ra thì sẽ không bị gãy cung, đồ ngốc ạ - Okita đáp lại thẳng thắn, rồi thả mũi tên ra, nó lao đi xé gió theo lộ trình được vạch ra, và găm vào hồng tâm cách đây trăm mét. Vẻ mặt xấu hổ của Kagura biến mất, thay vào đó là một nụ cười sung sướng hạnh phúc vì đã biết bắn cung, nhưng Okita nhanh chóng làm cô cụt hứng

_Cười cái gì? Ta bắn chứ ngươi bắn à?

_Ngươi dám nghi ngờ ta à? – Kagura giận dữ thoát khỏi vòng tay của Okita rồi phản pháo, cô lấy một mũi tên nữa, giương cung lên một cách chính xác trong sự ngạc nhiên của huấn luyện viên, rồi nhắm về hồng tâm. Mũi tên này của cô tuy uy lực còn mạnh hơn lúc trước, nhưng rủi thay, chỉ găm vào bìa ngoài của tấm bia, làm tất cả mọi người ở đó cười khúc khích, trừ Okita ra

_Khá đấy. Mới lần đầu mà như thế là được rồi. Tuy nhiên nên chú trọng tầm nhìn hơn.

Lời khen của Okita làm Kagura thoáng đỏ mặt và cười khẽ, nhưng cô chưa kịp cảm ơn thì Okita đã ném nguyên cái khăn mặt vòng trên cổ mình vào mặt Kagura làm cô đau điếng, còn mình thì chỉ nói gọn lỏn

_Lau mồ hôi đi. Nhìn như Lọ Lem ấy.

Kagura ném cái khăn đầy mồ hôi của Okita cùng với cây cung xuống đất và dậm chân quay về trong tiếng gọi lại mỉa mai của Okita

_Ê! Tức là ngươi không tập nữa hả?

_Hôm nay ta hết hứng thú rồi – Kagura cau có trả lời, rồi cô quay nửa mặt lại, mỉm cười – Nhưng nếu có thể, ta sẽ rất vui lòng được tập bắn cung với ngươi một lần nữa!

Okita thoáng ngạc nhiên, nhìn Kagura chạy đi mất, lòng tiếc nuối như chưa kịp nói gì đó với Kagura. Nhưng rồi anh chỉ mỉm cười, một nụ cười thoáng qua, chứa đầy hạnh phúc và mãn nguyện. Trên đường hồi cung, những người hầu gái có thể nghe thấy anh thì thầm…

"Hê, thì ra cô ta cũng có mặt dễ thương đấy chứ."


End file.
